


Running, hiding and fighting

by Tamareka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamareka/pseuds/Tamareka
Summary: Your uncle, Rod Reiss wanted to be the King. After killing the main members of the Royal family, you are the only one left. Now you are running, hiding and fighting for your life.Wounded after a fight, you have to hide somewhere. Unfortunately, you stepped into the wolf’s lair. The Scouting Legion bar, full of mercenaries, soldiers and bounty hunters.Will they help you, or is this really your end?
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,   
> I'm not native english speaker, so please forgive me for any grammatical errors made.   
> I hope you will have fun.  
> Thank you

Running, hiding and fighting

Chapter 1 

Walking down the street, you were humming silently while reading some documents on your phone. The wind blew around you and you shivered slightly. It was still the beginning of autumn but yet, this air was somehow too cold for your liking. Or maybe it wasn’t because of the wind. You looked up and stopped walking. It was middle of the night, the streets were empty and silent. But almost too silent. Shit, is it happening again? Putting phone back into your pocket you turned and looked around. There were slow steps in front of you. You waited. Instinctively, you grabbed a small blade from your high ankle boot. Slowly, a silhouette of a very big and muscular man with short blond hair came to view. Handsome and big guy with strong jaw and face. But you instantly stopped to adore his body and face because of what he was wearing. He wore tight black shirt, green military trousers and shoes. On his right shoulder was an emblem of the Warriors.

No! You were screaming in your head. Why the fuck is this happening to you. Shit, you had enough.

“Please tell me straight, is this shit Rod’s doing again?” you asked with a calm voice.

He looked down at you. “Sorry babe. But I must say it’s a shame.” He licked his lips and smiled. “You look hot as fuck.”

“Well, thanks. You look good too. But you said it yourself, shame. But I have a request though. No gun please. I don’t want to die with some disgusting bullet in me.”

“Ok, since it’s your last wish. Why not.” He walked closer to you and took your chin between his fingers. “Damn you're a real beauty.”

He was gazing on your face and stopped focusing on your hand. You gripped the blade and with a speed of a lightning you cut his left side deeply. He growled and grabbed your wrist.

“Fuck, you bitch!”

He stormed on you but you dodged him, skilfully threw your knife in your free hand and stabbed his shoulder. But he was solid as a rock, iron muscles. He grabbed the knife from his body and knocked you down on the ground. Then straddled you, knelt on you and pinned your hands above your head. His big knee pressing on your stomach, leaning to you closer he slowly started to cut line on your neck.

“I’m going to enjoy this!”

He stabbed you in the thigh, you gasped and squeaked rapidly. Then smashed your forehead into his face, breaking his nose. Loosing his grip, you freed your hands and kicked him in his groin. You managed to climb from under him and as you stood up, you kicked his head. Nothing mattered now, just running. You ran and ran as fast as you could. Turning left and right to confuse him. You hoped he will lose a track of you, but the bleeding thigh was a nuisance. Great, you were running so passionately that you got lost. Fuck!

You were standing on the bridge, cold river deep down below. Breathing heavily, you turned around and big fist landed on your jaw, nose, another on your ribs, knee in your stomach. But you didn’t let your body fall on the ground. You are going to survive no matter what. You jumped on the edge of the bridge, he ran after you, with intention to grab you, but you grabbed his hand and pulled him by all your force off the bridge. You don’t know even how, but your other hand grabbed one of the cables of the bridge construction. Finally, you climbed up, lying on the ground, puffing deeply. How could you be so stupid. Going outside without a gun. You just wanted to send postcard, post box was just fifty meters away from your flat. Stupid fifty meters!

You need to keep moving, he surely isn’t dead. You ripped one of your t-shirt’s long sleeve and bandaged the stab wound on your thigh. Important is to find some place to hide now, you can’t go to your flat. That would just lead them there.

In the streets again, you were wondering where to go. This street was a little odd, full of motorbikes and expensive cars parked near the road. And still it buzzed with life even though it was a middle of the night. Your eyes wandered on a big neon light on the wall.

"The Scouting Legion"

It looked like some kind of a bar. And those white, blue and deep green colours just hypnotised you. There was something weird and fascinating about it. Unaware of yourself you walked in. It was a little dark inside, but those low yellow lights brought to you comfortable and homey atmosphere.

On your right was a long bar table, with at least eight bar seats. In front of it were tables and chairs, unoccupied but the tables were full of drinks and stuffs. Deep inside the bar was a big crowd of people. It was full of muscular attractive men and women. They were so excited about throwing knifes on the targeted wall. They didn’t even notice you. So, you just sat down on the bar stool at the bar and laid your head on the top.

“What can I get you?” asked a smooth but annoyed and irritated voice.

You didn’t look at the barman, only sighed. “Scotch, please.” You heard behind a huge scream and hurray. Someone probably won the knife throwing contest and others were slowly returning to their original seats for a drink.

“Here you go, brat.” Said the barman and you chuckled.

You lifted your head up to look at him. Oh, my fucking God! This guy is the hottest guy you have ever met! His dark grey cold eyes stared on your form. Those kissable lips, slightly apart after he said the word brat. He might be small but he was so muscular, yet lean. His broad shoulders and perfect neck and jaw hypnotised you. Oh, and the hair of his, black raven with low undercut which suited him so perfectly. You looked calm on the outside, but inside your head, you just wanted to rip his tight black t-shirt off of his body.

“Thank you.” You smiled and gulped the Scotch on one go. “One more, please.”

“Oi, shitty brat, careful with that mess. You good?” he crossed his arms on his chest and looked at your bleeding beaten face and leg.

“What? Oh, it doesn’t matter. I’m fine.” You looked at your thigh. Blood was dripping down from you on the ground. “Fuck, probably not.”

He said nothing, just been watching you with this annoyed look of his and refilled your drink. 

“But can I tell you something Mr. Barman?” he just hummed. “You are the most handsome guy I’ve ever met. And I truly mean it.” You smiled and sipped a little on the Scotch.

His face relaxed a bit and he smirked a little. “You aren’t just a brat, you are a minx, huh.”

You laughed and looked up. There was a huge lettering:

_“Weapons allowed, killing prohibited!”_

Ok this is weird. “Maybe, or I’m just really honest. And sorry about this, but this inscription is really funny.” You pointed and he looked above.

“It’s the rule here. No killing inside the bar.” He just shrugged his shoulders, like it was completely normal thing to say.

This place is weirder and weirder. Wait a second. You turned around, scanned the whole room. Muscles everywhere, big badass guys, guns all over this place, throwing knife competition. Your eyes got wider, this barman said nothing on your stabbed leg and broken face, and this strange street full of expensive cars and motorbikes.

“Mr. Barman? Can I ask you a weird question?” he just looked at you and you leaned closer to him. “What exactly is this place?” hands slightly trembling, griping your glass tightly.

He frowned slightly and leaned even closer. “This bar is designated for soldiers, mercenaries and bounty hunters.”

You clenched your teeth and stood up. “Well, it was nice meeting you.” You took cash from your pocket and put it on the bar.

But he grabbed your wrist. “Sit back down.” he ordered.

You could feel the tension in the air, heavy and suffocating. Suddenly phones of all people in the bar started ringing at the same time. On the wall in front of the bar, there was a big tv screen, it turned on, showing your picture, name, address and a price.

One hundred million!!

God, please no! It can’t be. Surely, you will die tonight.

You forced yourself on the bar top and kicked barman’s hand off, you wanted to run. As fast as possible, but it was too late. Every man and woman present, circled you around and trapped you like a prey. You can’t possibly make it. There is at least twenty of them, well trained killers and you are tired and hurt. And they have guns. In their eyes was motivation for a kill. The money.

“No one will move! Stay exactly as you are.” From the crowd stepped a tall good looking and very nicely clothed man, next to him even taller also a blond guy with strong face and big nose, on the other side stood a spectacled woman. She wore jeans and tank top, her dark auburn hair nicely pulled into a small ponytail. They stopped in front of you and looked, first at you, then the photo on the big TV screen and at last on their phones.

“This is just a big misunderstanding. It’s not me. Let me go.”

“Don’t talk shits. It’s you. And you cost one hundred million.”

“Levi, stop.” Silenced him the blond in the middle. “Young Miss, is this really you?”

He asked you this, like really? What the hell is wrong with this guy! Is he sane! But if you're going to die tonight, you will at least let all your rage out.

“Go fuck yourself! All of you! I have enough! Not even an hour ago I had to fight for my life, again! Big part of my fucking life I have to run from guys like you! And now I stupidly stepped inside a wolfs lair, great! Just fucking great! Go on kill me! Shot me, kill me, tear me apart because I have enough of it already!” tears started to form in your eyes but you won't let them fall. “But hear me all of you, you will never get paid for my dead. That shitty bastard will kill you after you will deliver me.”

All stood baffled and maybe even angry. You weren't surprised, not really. Exhausted you climbed from the bar, kneeling on the floor now. The blood loss and the fight made you really weak. “But you know. Deep down I really don’t want to die.” You just knelt there and waited.

_“This is really a divine sight. Princess, kneeling in front of her people.”_

You winced and looked at the TV screen. On the screen was middle aged man, with glasses, blond hair and beard.

_“Soldiers of the Scouting legion, you are known for your devotion and determination. If you will give me this young Miss, the reward is yours. If not, I’m afraid you will become my enemy and enemies are supposed to be annihilated.”_

They stood still, watching the guy on the screen. Like they were told, not moving. 

“Zeke!” you clenched your teeth and formed hands into fists. “Can’t you just leave me alone?”

_“I assure you Miss, this was not supposed to be a personal matter, but since you were hiding and running for, how long? Five years? It became very personal, since I couldn’t find you. And you do know that I don’t like unfinished business.”_

“But I already told you, I will disappear, change my name, everything! I will never want my heritage.”

_“You are missing the point Miss. Even if you don’t want it, I still need to catch you.”_

“If you want me so badly, come and get me yourself! Kill me yourself!”

He was silent for a moment. Like he was really thinking about running in here.

_“I will say it differently for you then. Go outside to meet Reiner, the guy who attacked you this night, or I will have this whole bar and people inside blown up.”_

You were shaking. No more innocent blood again. No more dead. You got up from the floor.

“Swear to me, that you won't hurt them.” Eyes full of tears, you finally let them fall. 

_“Dear Miss, you know it’s ripping my heart to see you cry like that. I give you my word.”_

“I don’t want your word.” you took another small knife from your other boot, opened it and lifted your hand. They were all watching you. “Swear on your blood! Now!” you embraced the blade with your palm and sliced sharply, cutting your palm deeply, more then you wanted. But still you didn’t let out even a smallest noise. Your face unmoved. You opened your palm for him, blood dripping on the floor again. “You will not hurt, kill or imprison them.”

He looked at you with amazement and proudness. He also took out his blade and like you, slid his palm over the blade. You both held out your hands, palms facing each other, as if you wanted to touch one another.

_“I won't touch them.”_

“Good, I’m going outside, now.” You turned on the raven-haired barman and gave him the sincerest smile you could made. “Nice meeting you Mr. Barman, like I said you're the most handsome man I've ever met.”

You walked through the crowd and left the bar, closing doors behind. Outside he stood, waiting for you. Reaching his hand out so you could grab it.

“Good girl.” He smiled and led you away, hands in handcuffs behind your back. You really are going to die.

Turning head behind, you just wanted to see that neon light for the last time, but in horror, you just watched as a lone shining light fell from the sky on the bar. Exploding afterwards. 

“NO!” Reiner just smirked and led you away. But you started to struggle and cry even harder. Kicking him between his legs, he unintentionally let go of you.

You ran towards the bar screaming in horror. But it was no use, the whole place was destroyed, flames were eating everything in their way.

“Please! Forgive me!” you screamed again and fell on your knees. Devastated.

Reiner ran after you. His fist connected with your head brutally hard and you collapsed, unconscious. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Head pounding, whistling in your ears, eyes tired, yet you were afraid to open them again. Afraid of what will come if you will, you waited a little longer. Listening the sounds around you. You noticed you weren't in some damp small cell. You are not even dead. Soft covers were warming your sore body, under your body even softer mattress.

Suddenly, noise of conversation could be heard not so far away from your lying form. Still wating patiently, not moving an inch, breathing as slowly as you could master. Door opened and you could guess from the many footsteps, there were at least two people present.

“Hange, you said she will be ok. When will she wake up?” a deep yet somehow familiar voice asked with concern.

“I told you, it's complicated. It’s not only her actual wounds, but the former as well. Already healed broken bones, nasty scars across her body, double broken and badly healed wrist, which must be giving her a great pain. And God knows how many concussions she had suffered in the past.” A sight was heard in the room.

“So, her body is traumatised. At least guess when she will wake up.”

You shivered. That smooth, yet cold voice. You immediately sat up in a quick motion, scaring the other room occupants. “Mr. Barman!?” breathing heavily, eyes wide, mouth agape. “You are alive?”

You couldn’t believe it. No! This is a dream, isn’t it?

In a hurry you crawled across the bed and grabbed the tall blonde’s hand in yours. He was so warm and soft, yet strong.

“Y-you are real.” A small sob escaped your mouth.

The man kneeled before you and touched your cheek with other hand. “Yes Miss (L/N), you're safe, don’t worry. All members of the Scouting legion are alive as well.” A small smile appeared on his lips.

But, when he said your real last name, you jumped away from him. “How do you know my real name? My real name wasn’t on the bounty offer the other night.”

“We know your true identity and your legacy. I couldn’t recognise you at first, but when Zeke appeared on the screen, I was sure. And I knew your father.” He finally said.

“Impossible, he is dead for…”

“For five years, I know.” He finished the sentence for you.

Eyes widen and another sob and whine left from you. “I saw the bar explode, how you managed to survive?”

_Twenty hours earlier_

All members of the Scouting legion watched you move in the crowd, leaving to meet your fate, saving their lives. A heroic thing to do. How noble. But they knew better. Still admiring your pure intention to save them, they all knew who Zeke Yeager was. And how fake his promises were. After you closed the bar door a mighty command was heard inside.

“Evacuate! Squad leaders with me, second in commands are in charge of the rest.”

In less than a minute, the bar was empty. They all knew what to do, in the end they were well trained group of soldiers. After the explosion, Erwin and the rest of the squad leaders watched your broken form, crying and apologizing in front of the rubbles. Levi jumped from his hiding place when Reiner knocked you out.

Reiner might be strong and muscular, but Levi was fast, quick and deadly. He locked Reiner’s neck under his elbow and sent him tothe ground in one fast motion. Reiner unable to detect what happened in time, was knocked out by Levi’s boot.

Meanwhile a big black car appeared and all Leaders got inside with you in Levi’s arms. In fast move Hange chained Reiner’s hands and with Mike’s help, got him in the car trunk. Then left without a trace.

_Present_

“I can’t stay here.” You said after a few silent minutes, after Erwin told you the story. Lifting your form from the bed, you noticed you were dressed only in some borrowed pyjamas. You assumed they belonged to Hange.

“Easy girl. You're still hurt, that stab is deep, moving around will do no good.” Hange pushed you back on bed. “Rest.”

“No. You don’t understand. He will find me again, like always. You managed to escape this time, but he now surely knows you helped me. If I'll stay here, he will kill you all.” Erwin watched your desperate face.

“You are safe with us. We will protect you, your Highness.” He bowed slightly.

“Don’t do that!” you barked. “Don’t you ever dare to say this again!” you lifted your head. “I’m not interested in that stupid throne. It brings only pain and helplessness. Let them have it. Call me by my name instead, please.”

“Alright, (F/N).” He nodded.

“I’m sorry for yelling.” You bowed your head as well.

“Rest, I will bring you something to eat later.” Hange patted your shoulder and they left you alone in the room.

What are you going to do now, huh? They saved your life, but will die because of it. You can’t let that happen. Besides, that blond guy, when he said your name, you thought you knew him.

Who was he? You were sure he reminded you of someone. Closing your eyes, you were searching in your head. Come on, you know it's there somewhere. But in the end, there just appeared your father’s face. Your father. 

How he loved you, your father was so kind, yet strong and strict. He wanted you to know everything necessary, to be independent and free. Your mother loved you, you knew that, but she had a complicated personality. You never get along with her and her demands. But with your father, there was a strong mutual understanding and bond. One look and both of you knew what the other one was thinking. No words needed sometimes. But hell, you could make him laugh so hard. And even if he was collected and calm person, when he was teasing you or telling you a joke, you were usually crying from laughter.

Falling asleep with thoughts about your family, you completely forgot to cover yourself with a blanket. But strong and big hand covered your form and you smiled in your sleep.

“Thank you, father.” You muttered.

Soon you woke up again, staring back into black deep eyes and sharp teeth. A growl and bark echoed in the room, but you didn’t twitch.

“Sit!” you ordered. A moment later you sat up as well, as if following your own command. In front of you, sat a very big brown and black alsatian, pointing his tongue at your face.

Smiling you patted his head. “Come here, big buddy.” Rubbing and scrubbing behind his ears and nape, his tail swinging right and left with joy. “Where is your master, huh?”

He barked a little and stood up, wating for you to follow. Bare foots stepped on the cold floor, when you stood up and walked behind the dog. From the bedroom, you walked inside someone’s office, it was messy, papers were practically everywhere. You walked from the room. A large corridor stretched in front of you, still following the animal you soon walked in someone else's room. Four rooms on this floor, huh.

“You found her? Good boy.” You walked deeper inside. A blond man with longer tresses, big nose and very tall and muscular stature was patting the dogs head. “Sorry if he woke you.”

“No, it's fine. Please forgive me but, do you know where's Hange? I’m pretty sure I’m occupying her room and I don’t like it. Moreover, some normal clothes would be good too.”

“She's probably downstairs. I’m Mike and this little devil is Lewry, by the way.”

“(F/N).” You shook his hand.

“You sure you're able to walk?” he lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m good. Right behind you.” You both walked downstairs. You walked pass second floor and entered the ground floor. Few turns right and left and you were standing in the big kitchen.

Hange was standing behind a kitchen counter and humming while cooking. Levi and Erwin were sitting on the bar stools drinking from their mugs. Mike cleared his throat and all heads turned at you.

“(F/N), I told you to rest.” Hange reminded you.

Erwin stood up and bowed a little. It was really annoying. You clicked with your tongue and sighted, walking closer to him.

“Look, I know I’m rude but, can you stop doing that?” you took his chin between your thumb and finger. “Do I know you? I think I saw you before, right?”

“Like I said, I knew your father.” He said simply.

“Well, it’s not answering anything.” you tiptoed on your leg to see his face closer, humming and thinking. But nothing came to your mind, no face, no name, just your father again. With a sight you let go of him and turned to Hange.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not used to dig myself in bed all day. But I wanted to ask you for some clothes.”

“Sure, wait here food will be ready soon. I will bring you some of my clothes, ok?” Hange nodded and gestured for you to sit down.

“Thank you. I already feel bad for blocking your bedroom.” You bowed your head.

“Don’t worry, it's not a problem.” She grinned and left upstairs.

You sat down and looked at Erwin again. “So, why you don’t want to tell me anything?”

He, Mike and Levi watched you with puzzlement.

“You are dodging my questions with meaningless answers. I’m sure if I asked you how did you knew my father, you will answer, he was the King, everybody knew him.”

“Smith,” Mike stated and Erwin’s brow frowned with a little bit of anger. “She's right.”

“Surname is still saying nothing.” you spoke. “Tell me what I want to know, or let me leave.”

Erwin inhaled sharply and squeezed his nose bridge. “I can’t do that either.”

“Say something or I will give myself to Zeke again, I know Reiner's here as well, am I right?” you were irritated.

“And I won’t let you!” he forced from himself. “Like it or not, you are the rightful heir of the throne. And I won’t let you be killed just because of your blood or some psychopath.”

“But I told you, I don’t want that stupid throne! My father, mother, baby brother all were killed because of it! This throne is a curse! I’m not ever going to rule, so why do you care?”

“Your father was my friend. He would dig himself out from his grave if he would find out that I didn’t protect you.”

“I’m running for five years now. Weird that you started to care so long after.” Now you saw Erwin’s face washed with guilt and hurt.

“Oi brat.” Levi wanted your attention so you turned at him. “We were trying to find you this last three years. When this mess with the royal family tragedy started, we were overseas. When we returned, you were gone. The rest of your family murdered.”

Hange returned and joined with Mike in the conversation.

“We had to be careful, not to lure Royal guards to you. Some infiltrated inside the Scouts and when we found some tracks about you, they ran after you, betraying us. So, we had to stop for a while, to clean our own mess.” The brunet girl explained.

“You're good at hiding and changing identities, but Zeke is a bastard, he has connections and ways how to find you.” Mike nodded.

Wait overseas? Five years ago? Your father sent there his cavalry, if you remember correctly.

“Wait, you were in Marley? Five years ago? With our army?” they nodded. “So that’s how you know Zeke.”

“Yes, your father sent us there to find him. But Zeke is unpredictable. We thought we killed him, but he appeared here.”

“And now he's helping my uncle to kill me. The first two years of my hiding were not that bad, Rod is an idiot and his people as well. But when Zeke took control, hell he's a devil. His people are cruel and brutal.”

You were thinking about Reiner now, he was surely one of Zeke’s man. You felt guilty to force your thoughts on them like that, but you wanted to know if you could trust them. You stood up from your seat and stepped a few steps back. You bowed deeply to them. Erwin immediately rose from his seat. But you stopped his motion with a hand.

“Please, accept my deep apology. I behaved in an improper way to you, misjudged you. And I’m sorry for that.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Erwin said and knelt again in front of you. “Now I know why you hate it so much.”

You smiled and rested your hands on his shoulders. “No more bowing and kneeling, ok?”

“No more.” He nods.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

You washed your sweaty body, finally dried your hair with hairdryer and Hange changed your bandages. You felt like a human being again, thank God. Your puffy silken hair rested on your shoulders and your body finally started to relax a little. And dinner gave you the best energy kick ever.

“Ok, next time I’m cooking. No offence Hange, it was delicious but I want to spoil you.”

“Ok. Can’t wait for that.” She smiled.

“By the way, where is the crowd from the bar?” you asked curiously.

“I sent one Squad to keep an eye on your flat for a while. Levi’s squad is in the Royal Capital and Mike’s is sniffing Zeke’s members out. The others are hiding elsewhere.” Erwin answered. 

Your guts clenched and your stomach felt uneasy. What if something will happen to them. You knew they were trained, but so were Zeke’s people. Biting your bottom lip, you tensed again.

“I want you to call them back. Please I don’t want another innocent people die because of me.”

“We know what we are doing, little Miss.” Levi clicked with his tongue. “Do you feel like we're not able to defend ourselves?”

So annoyed and still so handsome. You frowned and looked at him with similar bored and annoyed expression.

“Oh, I’m sorry, go outside and die then. Don’t forget to drag a few civilians into this.” Your eyes strong and commanding.

Levi smiled for himself. He liked you, biting back like that. You were no fragile flower, yet so beautiful. 

You stood up and took yours and Erwin’s plate away. “I want to speak with Reiner. Will you take me to him?”

Mike wanted to protest, but Erwin stopped him. “Alright. But be careful.”

Walking from the ground floor, you appeared in the garage. Behind the garage was door with a long corridor, connecting it with a cell. Small space with bars looked a little cold, but you saw far worse. Reiner sat on the small bed. Dry blood on his clothes, but you saw Hange gave him first aid. Even when he was hurt and wounded, you knew he was still dangerous. When you walked alone inside, you closed the door and leaned against the wall, sliding on the ground, sitting opposite him.

He was watching you, but said nothing at all. Probably you will have to start.

“Reiner.” You tried and he only grinned, tilting his head backwards, not facing you for a moment.

“You look good. Hell, too good. So, these weak soldiers have you now?”

“Rather let them have me, then be killed by Zeke.” You exhaled and closed your eyes for a moment.

“You think he wants to kill you? Shame, after three years you really can’t see his intentions.”

“Of course, I can. He's working for Reiss. Reiss want’s me dead. Zeke will kill me, and get the payment.”

“At first, yeah. But after some time, he changed his mind.”

Silence. Your brain froze for a moment. This is not going to be good.

“What do you mean?” now you were not just confused, but even scared.

“You're a real beauty, princess even. Our boss’s goals are really hight. You quickly turned from a prey, into his trophy.”

Frozen on the spot, you were speechless.

Trophy! You, for him? Is he really that twisted and perverted? Zeke? 

“You're just making fun of me.” You said with a cold and calm voice. Reiner almost thought his words didn’t affect you even slightly. But he was not done.

“No. Why would I lie to you. What about this scenario then? Zeke will take you to Reiss, get the money, kill Reiss afterwards and make you his.” He grinned. “Don’t worry our boss is a romantic soul. You will take your throne with him. Happy ending once and for all.”

Heart beating rapidly in your chest, ears red with anger and embarrassment. You were shaking like a leaf in the storm.

“He can bang Reiss’s daughter if he is so focused on the throne.” You were not happy to mention your little cousin, Historia was surely innocent but still, you had to ask.

“Oh, yeah that little chick. She is good, but she’s not you. You're something else, a fighter determinate to survive. Wild animal, so dangerous and fruit so forbidden I bet you taste divine. Those are Zeke’s words.”

You had enough! This was too much! You couldn't listen him anymore. But if you will run away in tears, he will win. You can’t let him see your scared face. You wanted to scream in disgust!

Your cold exterior still on place. Acting like nothing was happening.

“Tell me one reason why not to send this conversation to Rod?”

He started to laugh hardly. “Because Historia Reiss is in our hands! Rod Reiss is only a puppet for us. And I’m just an envoy.”

Historia! No! Your fists clenched and you bit your lover lip so hard you tasted blood. You stood up, not letting go of his eyes. He just smirked and leaned his head against the wall. Then you left.

When you left the garage, climbed the stairs and closed the door in the corridor, you fell on your knees and screamed. You couldn’t care less if others were annoyed by it.

Erwin ran to your side, he and other Squad leaders saw and heard the whole conversation on camera. He took you in his arms for comfort, you gripped his shirt. Sobbing and crying, you felt pathetic.

“I can’t live like this anymore.” you cried tugging Erwin's shirt desperately.

No one knew how to comfort you, how to stop you. You were holding so much emotions inside for so long and all of them suddenly erupted outside.

“H-Historia! L-Little Historia!” you exhaled and calmed a little. “She's in danger. And it's my fault! What are they doing to her! Why!” then again, you started to scream even harder. Completely lost in your emotions, you wanted to end this all, eyeing the kitchen knifes you wanted to end this!

Levi pushed Erwin aside, when he noticed your gaze on the weapons and slapped your face. Once and twice.

“Levi!” Hange and Erwin gasped.

“Do you hear me? (F/N)! Are you with me?” he shook your shoulders a little.

You woke up. You stopped crying, completely still, watching his shiny grey eyes. Breathing heavily, after some minute you regain your old self.

“Yeah, now I’m fine.” They all exhaled in relief.

Levi helped you back on your legs and walked you to sit down on the couch. “Wait here, I will make some tea.” You just hummed.

Sipping the hot liquid, you sat on the couch others around you. The tea was great and it calmed you down, completely. Well not like you were not bothered by Reiner’s words. Fuck you were more than bothered. Even scared was not strong word enough.

Frightened. Terrified.

“Please tell me you didn’t see that.” You asked after a while. Silence filled the room.

“We saw and heard everything.” Hange exhaled deeply with concerned face.

You groaned and closed your eyes in defeat. “Psychopath with a crush, huh. I really hope Reiner just wanted to scare the shit out of me.”

“He was telling the truth.” Said Mike immediately. “His eyes, behaviour, face muscles, nothing in disorder.”

“He can be a very good liar, though.” You tried with a coy smile but Mike shook his head. “Do you have any information about Historia’s whereabouts?”

“I told my squad in the Capital to look. They will return tomorrow, so we have to wait.” Levi answered.

“We will talk about it again tomorrow, now you need to sleep.” Commanded Erwin, you nodded but were pretty sure you won't be able to sleep tonight.

“But I don’t want to steal anyone’s bed, got it?” you puffed your cheeks a little annoyed.

“You can take my spare bed, at least I will keep an eye on you.” Levi stood up and waited for Erwin’s approval.

But Erwin was silent, thinking. Not like he doesn't trust Levi, but you were too attractive for him, and Erwin knew Levi won’t be able to hold himself for too long. Levi mentioned to Erwin a few times in the past that he wants to meet you. And by the look on Levi’s face, Erwin knew better. You were too tempting.

“No, she will stay in Hange’s room.” He decided eventually.

“But what about Hange?” you protested.

“She will stay with me.” Erwin answered simply and squeezed Hange’s hand in his.

Levi said nothing and left upstairs. You and Hange stayed a little bit longer, when Mike and Erwin went upstairs as well, you two were alone.

“I’m sorry, I’m a nuisance.” You started.

“It’s fine, really. Besides, I’m sleeping in his room almost permanently, so.”

“You two really know how to hide a relationship.” You chuckled.

Hange laughed. “It’s not a secret or something, but he's being careful.”

You frowned. “Tell me, do I really know him? I fell like I do, but I can’t remember!” you were pissed on your own brain. You probably hit your head too hard, because of the assassination attempts. So, you just couldn't remember now.

She sighted and looked away from you. “You will remember, eventually.” She said with a sad smile.

“Tell me, why he decided not to let Levi take care of me?”

This question threw Hange over the edge of laughing. Was it that obvious? Hell, yeah it was.

“Well, it’s hard to explain, because you don’t know Levi like we do. He's just careful (F/N), you're a very pretty and lovely lady and Levi is only a man.” She grinned.

“Ok?” you smiled inside. You are only a woman too. And Levi was a hell big temptation.

Levi was sitting on his chair, reading some book he found in his library. Insomnia have been haunting him again, so he had nothing better to do. He needed to calm down somehow, but reading seemed not to be helping either. He was full of rage, not only at Reiner, whom he could beat up senseless right now, but mainly at Zeke.

Freaking bastard.

Mike had to hold Levi with full force in the video room. He wanted to slam the door open and beat Reiner to death. And when Reiner said that those were Zeke’s words he spoke, he was pissed beyond measures. And you were so strong, you sat there, listening him as if nothing. Levi was impressed by your self-control. 

When you walked injured inside the Scouting Legion bar, he thought he was dreaming. They were looking for you for so long, he couldn’t almost recognize you. They worked with old data, because you were good at hiding and changing your visage, they were slow in actualisations. But in the bar, you wore simple black jeans, white long-sleeved t-shirt and black leather jacket, you fitted in the bar individuals perfectly. Your hair now has your natural colour.

And fuck, when he saw you sitting there and flirting with him like that, God he wanted to take you right on the bar top. You are really beautiful, your personality, your curious and deadly eyes, pink lips and your hot body.

“Fuck!” cursed Levi when he was thinking about you again. He needs to thank Erwin later, for not letting you stay with him for the night.

Reading had no effect, so he decided to change and go down to train in the small gym and maybe punch the bag. After strengthening and punching in the bag, Levi felt a little better. Not as tired as he wanted, but at least better. Covered in sweat, not even bothering to wear a t-shirt he went in the kitchen for some water.

You both froze when you looked into each other’s eyes. Time stopped and you gulped heavily when you saw him wearing only shorts, t-shirt hanging around his neck. You were red as tomato, but hell why! You were not some little teen girl, unable to look on man’s naked body. But is he even human? Just look at him! Perfectly toned, every muscle visible, throbbing, wide shoulders, strong legs and arms. Gorgeous. Like some Greek God.

Levi wanted to punch a wall. You probably asked Hange to give you a different pyjama. Now you wore really short black shorts, hugging your perfect rich butt. Levi wanted to sink his nails in those butt-cheeks and squeeze them hard. Leaning over the counter island top, you showed even more skin to Levi’s liking and the white t-shirt was practically see-through and you wore no bra. He had to look away, so he took a glass and drank some water.

“You should be sleeping.” He said when he calmed down a little.

You giggled. “I know, but I can’t. You?”

“Same. Can’t sleep.”

“Right.” That was a little awkward meeting. “By the way, thank you for the slap, I really needed it.”

He chuckled as you leaned more on the counter top, squeezing your breast more. “I always wanted to kick some royal ass. I didn’t like the way you looked on the knives either.”

You lifted an eyebrow at him. “Except it was a slap and my ass is lower than my face, but good. You can cross it on your _Wish to do list._ ” You laughed.

He smiled too, showing his white teeth. “Am I allowed to try it again then? Slapping your pretty butt instead?” 

First you thought it was a joke, so you giggled. But when he in silence lifted his eyebrows, waiting for your answer, you almost fell from the counter.

“You mean it, really? But not just someone can slap a royal butt you know.” You wanted to tease him a little more, so you took your glass and walked around the counter, leaned against sink and wiggled a little with your bum.

You heard him growl. He pressed his hands on the edge of the kitchen unit, trapping you completely with his body. Back facing him, you shivered a little with anticipation. He pressed his body against yours and you gasped. Hot breath on your ear when he bit your ear shell, his right hand travelled on your butt and squeezed it a little. Unintentionally your body pressed against him more.

“Like I said.” He breathed. “You're a minx. Royal even.” Slowly, almost painfully slowly he kissed your exposed neck, still massaging and squeezing your butt.

You were enjoying this too much, his hands on your body felt so good. Moaning a little when the pleasant feeling washed over you. It was a long time, when a man touched you like this. Not a long time, eternity and after eternity of nothing these godly feelings were just too much. You wanted to turn around, to see his face but he stopped you. You noticed he stopped the kisses and just stood there. No, he was actually trembling. Then he pulled away and walked from the kitchen back to gym.

“Go to sleep.” He just said.

You were standing there like a scarecrow in the field, just standing on one spot not moving. When you woke up from your trans, you growled in frustration.

“How am I supposed to fell asleep after this!” you whined and, in the end, left the kitchen.

Levi in the gym was in similar situation, punching helplessly in the bag, he whined. “Fuck! Why are you so tempting!” he was angry at himself. He was supposed to keep his hands away from you, you were a princess for fuck sake! And he, just a damn mercenary. Erwin would kill him if he knew something like this had happened. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Next day you woke up whining again. You couldn’t sleep last night so you stupidly watched the ceiling, when the dawn announced itself, only then you were able to fell asleep. Yet you awoke after like three hours. A knock on the door wasn’t nice either.

You covered your head with the covers and cried. “I’m a zombie, please leave the message.”

A hard laugh was heard behind the door, soon the door opened and brunet with a longer ponytail and big eyes walked inside with a suitcase. “Hello. I’m Sasha I just brought you some of your clothes and stuffs from your apartment. You can sleep for a few hours if you want to.”

You jumped from the bed immediately, revealing your form and face to Sasha. She gasped and grinned. “You are really pretty. You can come downstairs when you're ready.”

You blushed and nodded. “Thank you, Sasha.” She just gave you thumb up and closed the door.

You opened your grey shell suitcase and took your clothes from it. You were so used to change the clothing habit over and over again, when you were running. Now you took simple hight waist jeans, tank top with spaghetti straps, which you tucked inside your jeans and on top a white-grey sweater, which you tucked in your pants only in the front. You looked a bit older than you remembered, weird. Taking your favourite black ankle hight shoes with really big and thick heels. It added some inches to you hight. 

In the suitcase were some diaries, books and a photo album. You treasured it very much. You need to thank Sasha again for bringing it. You opened it and watched the photos. You and your little baby brother, your mother and beloved father. In one corner you noticed one folded picture, you took it out and looked at it.

You gasped. In the front, you were grinning on the camera, your father stood behind you waving on the camera with another figure. A blond boy, around his twenties, maybe a little younger, tall grinning on the camera as well, holding your father around his shoulders. Your father waving on the camera with one hand, ruffling the boy’s hair with the other.

A lone tear escaped from your eye. It was Erwin! Young Erwin Smith, your buddy brother, you loved so much. Your father was in his late thirties on this photo, but he was just a big kid like Erwin. They understood each other so much. You quickly turned some pages to see another photo with Erwin, but he was so young on them. 

No wonder you couldn’t recognise Erwin at all. On this photo, you saw him for the last time, before he moved from the country to complete his military training. Twelve long years without knowing about him. First months of his training you tried to call him almost every day, but he was so busy you had to stop. You said to yourself you won’t distract him from his duties. And look at him now, tall, broad shoulders, muscular and strong. Handsome as ever, you sobbed a little. You were ashamed of yourself that you couldn’t recognise him.

You will speak with him about it later, now you need to go downstairs, to meet with the others. And yet again another photo froze your heart.

Downstairs you couldn’t find anyone in the kitchen, living room not even in their rooms. You noticed a dim lighted room in the end of the corridor. Opening the door slightly, you saw everyone there. But a heart clenched inside you, when you watched the video record with you and Reiner on the big wall projector. You slowly and silently closed the door behind you and watched. There was a moment of silence, but eventually you heard your own voice.

_“He can bang Reiss’s daughter if he is so focused on the throne.”_

_“Oh, yeah that little chick. She is good, but she’s not you. You are something else, a fighter determinate to survive. Wild animal, so dangerous and fruit so forbidden I bet you taste divine. Those are Zeke’s words.”_

_“Tell me one reason why not to send this conversation to Rod?”_

_“Because Historia Reiss is in our hands! Rod Reis is only a puppet for us! And I’m just an envoy.”_

Hange stopped the video, then the screen switched, showing some information and photo.

“Is anyone able to tell me if he was lying?” asked concerned Mike and turned the lights on in the room. You still stood near the door, listening them.

“I’m afraid, he is telling the truth.” Said a little blond boy with big blue eyes. “Judging by his face muscles and body language, he was telling the truth.”

The boy next to him snorted. “Shit. Is seems like Miss is really in deep trouble.”

“He definitely sounds like Zeke. I wouldn’t be surprised if he told Reiner to say this to Miss (F/N).” Spoke a taller boy with brown hair and deep green eyes.

“Alright. Next issue is about Historia Reiss.” Her photo appeared on the screen. “Mikasa.” Levi nodded on the black-haired girl and she stood up and took the remote control in her hand.

“Historia Reiss, a younger cousin of our Miss. One year she acted as a Christa Lenz. This girl, Ymir was her guardian for that one year, that’s why they couldn’t find her, but thanks to unknown circumstances they got separated and Historia got caught. Ymir disappeared as well. Now Historia is currently studying at the University of Shenna, but Zeke’s and Rod’s bodyguards are always with her.” Mikasa switched a photo.

Photo showed Historia walking in a centre and around her five guarding monkeys, with black sunglasses. Another photo was similar, she was just stepping from the black limo.

So, they have her really in their grasps. Poor Historia, and it’s your fault.

“She's fine physically, mentally is stable but scared.” Said Hange when she watched her picture.

“What do you think, (F/N)?” Erwin lifted his eyebrow and smiled, looking at you from the front.

You smiled as well. You heard a few gasps, the younger Scouts probably haven't noticed you yet. You slowly narrowed and walked in the front, showing yourself to everyone, but not looking away from Historia om the screen.

“She looks scared. So tiny and small.” You sighted, then clenched your fists.

“Are you sure you want to be here?” Hange asked.

“Yes. What can be worse than grinning Reiner, reminding me about being a toy for someone.” You snorted and sat down on the seat next to Sasha. “Please continue.”

“Like Reiner said, he was just an envoy.” Eren took the switch from Mikasa now. “This is Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart.” Picture revealed their faces. “Bertolt is an IT genius, he's not so good in combat and is shy and reserved. But Annie is something else, her fighting skills are very good, she's silent and speaking only when is necessary, yet fierce.”

Sasha and Connie stood up as well and started. “We were guarding Miss’s apartment for two days. Someone walked there two times, broke almost everything and left. Always the same man. CCTV caught his photo.” Next picture showed Zeke himself. Walking in and leaving your apartment.

You gripped the seat handle.

Connie spoke this time. “When we arrived there, everything was fine. We packed Miss’s stuffs and some clothes and left without a trace. Then he went there, like Sasha said, two times. Last time we were there, all of Miss’s photos on the walls were gone.”

“We intentionally left them there, not to be suspicious about packing her things. But it looks like he wanted to find something there, he knew Miss won’t return there, yet still came back.” Sasha explained.

You gulped and took an old photo from your pocket. Hands sweaty, cold crawling on your skin.

“Why would he let the CCTV cams take a picture of him?” asked puzzled Jean. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

Your heart is now beating as if you were running a marathon. You couldn’t hear anything, see anything. You just lifted your hand with a photo and waited for someone to grab it. Levi took it and froze.

“I think he's just messing with me. I don’t know if this means something, but...” You gulped.

On the photo were you in beautiful deep green dresses standing in the centre of the dance floor, held by no one else than Zeke, dressed in his ceremonial army uniform. Grinning wildly, eyes full of lust and need. One of his hands held yours and the other held your waist. This photo was taken while you were dancing together. 

Trembling, you took the photo from Levi’s hand and put it on the glass space on the projector, so now the photo was seen on the big screen. As you expected, they gasped and then there was silence.

“I was eighteen back then. This was the ball for the celebration of peace in Liberio. That day was signed peace between our country and some independent Marley’s territories. Zeke was a commander at that time and my father asked me to dance with him.” Your voice shaking. “I totally forgot this actually happened!” you needed some fresh air, or you will die. “Please excuse me.”

You walked from the room, when you closed the door you ran away. You knew Hange had a balcony in her office, you had to get there. To feel the air on your skin, let the wind blow that disgusting feeling away.

Watching the city from above, you calmed a little. Sitting on the edge of the balcony, legs kicking the air. You were thinking, if you are going to jump down, are you going to die? Will it be a quick dead? You still somehow couldn’t believe what Reiner said was true, but even Mike, Eren and Armin agreed that he was telling the truth.

You can use one trick to find out. You came back in the video room, took the picture and left. “Watch Reiner’s cell.” Erwin nodded and you appeared again in the cell room. It was time to play a theatre again. 

“Reiner.” You walked a little closer. He was siting the same way as before, you first thought he was asleep, but when he opened his eyes you knew he was waiting. “I was thinking.”

“Really? About?” he asked dumbly.

“Are you really telling me the truth? I’m just a mere girl, royal brat no less. Why would someone as handsome as Zeke want me. Me?” you raised an eyebrow.

Reiner chuckled. “You had a pleasant night? You look so fucking gorgeous today.” He growled. “I told you didn’t I, why would I lie to you.”

“To lure me out. But I’m afraid of Reiss, what if Zeke will really give me to him. What if he will leave me again, like before.”

Reiner shook a little. “Again?”

Yes, he fell for it.

You took the photo from your pocket and gave it to him. Eyes wide and mouth agape. He was looking at the photo, then at you and again.

“I was only eighteen back then but, you see. We were together back then, and then he left me!” you said a little hysterically.

“So, you finally wants to trust him, don’t you? Fine, go on this address, tomorrow morning. There will be a little surprise wating for you.” He took a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to you.

You turned on the heel and left, smiling a little. After you closed the door and climbed the stairs, you ran as fast as you could in the bathroom.

Your stomach was kicking back rapidly, breathing heavily you washed your face and rinse your mouth. Taking away that horrible taste.

“Are you ok?” asked a familiar voice behind you.

“No, I’m not. I had to play it and what I said was fucking disgusting!” you whined and Levi gave you a towel and snorted. “I can’t help it, ok.”

“You were brave. Come here, the others are waiting.” He lifted you from the floor, so easily like if you were a doll.

When you and Levi walked back, you stood in the front. Still a little bit off from the vomiting.

“Jeez, you're so pale!” said Jean.

“Are you really ok?” asked Hange.

Levi just laughed. 

“Good, I’m just sick of it. Besides those things I said to him, were really easy trigger for me to throw up.” Covering your mouth. “I think I will throw up again.” Breathing deeply, Sasha stood up and started to make small circles on your back, soothing you with her palm. “Did you noticed anything unusual about him?” you handed the piece of paper with the address to Erwin and looked at the others.

“It’s like he's waiting for something. He’s collected, controlling himself and it seems like he really wants to be here. He’s just sleeping all day, not bothering to try to escape.” Mikasa said after a while.

“Waiting for someone to get him out of here probably?” you asked and she nodded.

“Yes, and also it seams like he really is not lying.” Added Mikasa.

Erwin found the address. It was a small building in the Maria town, an old train station, ruined and abandoned.

“Tomorrow morning, then.” You stated and announced that you will cook lunch and dinner today and disappeared in the kitchen.

After two hours, you ate lunch with everyone. They were all purring sweetly, thanks to your food. You knew you were good in the kitchen and you were using it hell for your advantages. Even when you were younger, you cooked and father or mother let you do everything you wanted.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“I said stop, (F/N).”

“Why?”

You and Erwin were standing opposite each other, his hands crossed on his chest, yours on your hips. Erwin’s face was strong, showing no sights of defeat and you were pissed a little right now.

“Your leg is not healed yet. You should by resting, not to be sparing with younger Scouts.” Erwin frowns.

You laughed. “You mean kicking their asses? Come on, even when I’m injured, they couldn’t beat me.”

Erwin looked on heavily breathing Jean, Eren and Sasha. “What about Mikasa?” he asked them.

“She's upstairs with Levi.” Sasha inhaled and took her phone, dialled a number and pressed her phone to her ear. “Mikasa? Please come to the gym in sparing clothes. Not me, our Miss. Yes, he knows already.” Sasha dropped her phone. “She is coming down.”

“I bet she's the best of those kids, am I right?” you asked with a grin.

“If, only if you're able to beat her, you can train, but if not, you will sit still until you're healed. Understood?”

You puffed your cheeks, thinking. In the meantime, Mikasa and Levi arrived. When you saw Mikasa’s trained and toned body, you cursed a little. She's surely fast and strong. You will have to keep a distance from her grip. But you are not some unskilled lost puppy, you know how to fight.

“Fine, I agree. But if I win, I’m sparing with the strongest one here later.” You pointed on Erwin. “Chose.”

You and Mikasa were prepared to start the fight. You were scanning her body, walking and body language. She looked on your bandaged thigh, she doesn’t want to hurt you. But you could say, she won’t be hold back either, because of some silly stab wound. You waited, waited, in the end Mikasa punched forwards. You moved aside and gripped her arm, moved behind her back. She tried to elbow you, but you twisted her shoulder joint and kicked under her knee to get her on the ground.

She was lying on the ground in seconds, your metal grip and kneeling on her moving muscles prevented her from moving. When she tried to move, you just pressed your knees and elbows deeper in her muscles. Mikasa was struggling, surprised. All were surprised. 

You were fast, but not for long, besides your leg was really bitching right now. So, you had to finish it as soon as possible.

You let go of her eventually. Looking at slightly surprised Erwin and Levi. “So? Who’s next?”

Levi wanted to step in, but Erwin stopped him. “Fine, you wanted me or the strongest one. You have me, beat me and Levi will spar with you.” Erwin was wearing black trousers and white shirt, not bothering to change.

You didn’t like it at all. “This is starting to be bothersome. You probably want to give me a lesson, right?”

He said nothing. Taking your pose, you waited, but he stood still, arms alongside his body, not taking a fighting pose. You frowned. He waited for you to start and you hell didn’t like it. You paced on the right, left, right confusing him, then attacked with a punch. You saw his smirk, he went to grab your wrist, you had no time to pull back and he smacked you on the ground, but you kicked your legs in the air, arching your back to your head, trying to kick his body off you. Thanks to gymnastic you were flexible enough, but he grabbed your legs and pinned them on the ground. Now you surely couldn’t move. On your stomach, his knee on your back. He just used almost the same trick you used on Mikasa!

“Alright! I give up.” You puffed your cheeks again in defeat. “I knew something was off with you.” You looked at him, then at Levi. “And you're saying, he's stronger than you?” pointing on Levi, still lying on the floor.

Levi chuckled and snorted. “You want me to show you?”

Erwin helped you up. “No thank you, for today I think I had enough.” You stated, standing only on one leg. Your thigh was twitching and burning, but you didn’t want them to see you were weak. “By the way kids.” You turned to face them. “Please, stop calling me Miss, will you? Use my name, I’m just a human, like you.”

They nodded, you thank them and they left you with Erwin and Levi inside the gym. Once they couldn’t see you, you sat on your butt. “Fuck!” beating your fist slightly on the floor. “Stupid, stupid leg.” You exhaled. “You were holding back.”

Erwin flinched a little and smiled. “You too. Rest, I’m going to tell Hange to give you some pain killers.” He patted your head and ruffled your hair a little. You smiled and nodded.

Levi said nothing for a while and you didn’t know what to say either. Just enjoying the silence and his presence. He sighed and came closer to you, collecting you into his arms. Blushing and taken aback by his action, you grabbed his shirt with a yelp.

Levi smirked. Cute, he thought. He took you to the bathroom on the ground floor, placing you on the tub edge. Kneeling down, he slowly slid his slim fingers on your thigh, moving the hem of the shorts up, unwrapping the bandages. Checking the stitched wound, he frowned. It was red and sensitive, some stiches were loose, surely from your sparing activities and walking around, but non torn, you were glad for it.

You watched him inspecting your thigh. A light shiver ran down your spine when he started to stroke your leg with his fingers. Soothing gesture, yet it made your heart race a little faster.

You took his chin between your fingers, lifting his head to meet your eyes, smiling. “Mr. Doctor, will I be alright?”

You could swear you saw a little blush on his cheeks, if only for a moment. “Not unless you won’t rest. It hurts and it’s a nasty wound, you should take it easy.”

“Well, I think a little kiss could beat the pain for now. What do you think, Mr. Doctor?” smiling mildly you pulled away your hand.

Levi was taken aback, pleasantly. He smirked and squeezed your thigh a little more. Placing his lips on your skin, soothing the flesh around the stitches with his lips. Kissing all the places around the wound, gently grabbing your waist to steady you on the tub edge.

You gasped and moaned a little, when the pain turned into a pleasurable feeling. His touch was so soft and those kisses. Oh, god. You never wanted this to stop. And yet Levi stopped when he was done.

“We should repeat that, for the wound to get better faster.” He said and your heart ringed. But you both were woken up by Hange’s voice.

“I’m here and I’m watching.” She said, grinning. “Levi, be a dear and go. I have work to do and I bet my kisses will be better.”

His mouth corners were twitching, he stood up, looked at you for a little while and then left.

“It’s not his fault Hange, I was the one teasing him.”

She placed your clothes on the shelf and inspected the wound by herself. “I think you are even in this matter. You were hypnotising each other from the start, it’s not so hard to catch it.” She took aid kit and started to clean the wound.

“Is it that obvious?”

She smirked. “You bet. But I think it’s kinda cute, you know.”

“Yeah and I’m not helping. I know you all are risking your lives for me and I don’t like it at all.” You paused. “You know, when I saw him in the bar, I felt all the butterflies in my stomach, heart pounding rapidly and the kick of lust, all of that. And then I realised, I can’t get involved with someone, anyone. Last time I tried, he got killed. But after so long I can’t help it, I’m just a woman after all.” You felt pathetic for some reason, spilling your heart to Hange.

She finished cleaning and dressing your wound and sighed. “You both deserve the best in the world. Levi’s heart was broken so many times in the past, that he stopped caring for the others completely for a while. Like you, he tried not to get involved with anyone. But you see, now and I’m telling you, after all this mess will be over, you will be allowed to love freely again.” She touched your cheek and stroke it with her thumb.

“You mean if I will survive.”

“There's no if. You will definitely survive.”

After dinner you were siting in the armchair, facing the window, watching the rain falling down in thin lines. Cup of hot tea in your hands. The rain sent a shivering feeling down your spine, but you were not cold. Not at all. It was pretty late now, but couldn’t sleep, again. 

In your head hanged the conversation with Reiner, bothering you in every way possible. Slightly massaging your thigh from the pain. Tomorrow, it’s a trap, but for whom? You don’t want the Scouts to get killed. Will you be able to sneak out from here and leave? Leave to protect them? Hard to tell.

You forgot you wanted to speak with Erwin. Maybe he’s still up. Drinking last drops of your tea, you left the kitchen. Climbing the stairs.

_Erwin’s room_

Erwin was sitting behind his desk, writing something down. Hange completely relaxed, sitting opposite him, watching him.

“You should tell her.” She started.

Erwin stopped writing, lifting his eyes from the papers. “It’s better this way.”

“Erwin, I think she knows already. Even when it’s been twelve years now and her head was hit about a hundred times. Why are you so scared?”

He frowned and rubbed his face against his palms. “She probably hates me right now. We were like siblings in the past, but then I left. She was trying to call me all the time, but I had to choose. Her, or my military career. Later when the calls and letters stopped, I assumed, she was angry at me and hate me. When I heard about the royal family tragedy, I regretted the decision I made.” 

“Rubbish. You're still her family. You might not be a blood relative but you are dear to her, a dear part of her past, when was everything almost perfect. I think she understood why you had to leave, even when she was so young. Besides, you can’t hide your feelings forever.” She stood up.

Erwin also got up and walked closer to her. Slightly touching her hands, sliding up to her elbows, shoulders and neck. Cupping her cheeks, leaning down to kiss her. Hange moaned into a kiss and her hands grabbed his shirt. Exploring his muscular chest and wide shoulders. He untied her auburn hair, sliding his fingers inside, pulling her closer to him.

“Let’s sleep.” He said when he pulled away.

She smiled and shook her head a little. “What about your work?”

“I don’t care now.” He lifted her from the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist and laughed. He entered his bedroom, still kissing her on her lips and gently placed her on the bed.

You were standing behind Erwin’s door, hand in the air, prepared to knock. You heard everything. Amused, you grinned and walked away, giving them their privacy.

You noticed Levi’s door was opened a little, light still on. You walked closer and knocked. When you heard a low enter, you smiled.

“I see you still can’t sleep.” You walked inside and closed the door.

Levi was sitting on a small couch, book in his hands. A small smile appeared on his face when you spoke.

“I wonder why.” He said dryly closing his book and placing it on a small table beside the couch.

“Should I go?” you pointed on the door.

Levi was thinking for a moment. It’s not good you were here with him, alone. He wanted to eat you in the kitchen the other night and now you werer in his room. Bad combination. “You can stay if you want.” Cursing in his head immediately afterwards.

“Actually, my leg is hurting a little. Mind giving me another curing kisses?” you were teasing him while walking closer, stopping in front of him. Your cheeks were surely red as a wave of warm feeling washed you.

Levi gulped heavily and smirked. You were teasing him and he knew you were enjoying it, but he won’t let you enjoy it alone. Grabbing your foot from the floor, he placed it gently on the couch between his legs, massaging your ankle, moving upwards. His fingers slowly and playfully tickled your skin. His hot breath on your skin caused a goosebump all over your body. But his lips never touching your skin, and it made you whine a little.

Instead of a kiss, he bit gently your inner thigh, right next your knee. Grinning widely when he heard you gasp and moan, he did it again, higher this time. Sweet lullaby for his ears. But he wanted more. To hear more of your honey voice. Feel more of your soft burning skin. To have you under him. Singing his name while moaning.

Gasps and moans escaped your mouth and you twitched. Feeling so good, you couldn’t control it anymore. His hot breath, skilled fingers and touch. You yelped in surprise when you felt the couch pressing against your back. How in the hell he managed to flip you and press you against it that quickly?

He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head, attacking your neck with open mouthed kisses. You gasped and moaned, even more when you felt his knee between your legs, pressing against your heat.

“Why are you making it harder and impossible for me to resist you!” he growled against your neck, sending another pleasurable feeling inside your body.

“You are the one to talk here!” you gasped and bit his earlobe, licked the sensitive spot under his ear and nibbled your way down to his chin. “Tempting me like that!”

He froze, lifted his head to see your face. He was tempting you? You wanted him that much? His wide and surprised eyes were watching you. Lips parted, breathing faster, cheeks red and eyes full of lust, need and love? Or was this his imagination. But God how he wanted you right now. But you were never meant to be his, but still he needed you so much. Not caring anymore, he crushed his lips on yours.

You answered him with the same need and passion. Kissing hungrily, he let your wrists go. One of his hands placed on your cheek, the other wrapped around your waist, pressing your body against his more. You slid your hands into his hair, tugging and stroking his silken tresses. The kiss awoken a burning fire inside both of you. You wanted, needed more of him. He too, felt his growing need rapidly rise. Picking you up from the couch, he placed you on his bed. You grabbed his shirt and tore it open, few buttons lost on the floor. Attacking his neck and strong chest, kissing and nipping his flesh with your teeth. He was groaning under your touch, clenching every muscle. You travelled down, unbuttoning his trousers, you wanted to continue, but he stopped you. Pressing you back on the mattress, he grabbed your t-shirt hem and took it off, revealing your full breast. Sucking between them, leaving there his mark. Hungrily he took one breast in his mouth, sucking and licking, massaging the other with his palm, playing with your perky nipple.

You cried out a little when he took one between his teeth and give it a gentle squeeze. One of his hands travelled down between your thighs under your clothes. His fingers slid easily between your wet folds. Rubbing against your swollen bug of nerves, sending you the most needed pleasure.

You were so wet and ready for him, he couldn’t believe this was happening. And yet it wasn’t enough. With force he pulled your shorts down. Burying his head down between your thighs, eating and teasing you.

“L-Levi…!” you cried out when you felt his tongue doing his work. One hand gripping the bed sheet, the other his hair. He had to keep your hips in place. Your legs shaking, twitching. He entered you with his fingers while still licking your clit. Moan left your lips, you were panting rapidly. Levi felt his member pressing painfully inside his pants. Licking and sucking you more violently, rubbing your walls inside, he felt you were close. Pulling away from you completely, taking his torn shirt and trousers with boxers off.

You whimpered a silent no, when you lost contact with him. But you had to bit your lips, when you saw him. Naked, in his all glory, his member hard and big, waiting with anticipation to be buried inside you. It will surely hurt. You were not a virgin, but the last time you were with someone was hell a long time ago.

Towering above you, he kissed you again slowly and passionately this time. You pulled him closer, wrapping your arms around his neck and shoulder.

“God you are so perfect.” He whispered, nibbling your ear shell. “Tell me that you want me.” It sounded like a plea, or a question?

“Please, I want you.” You exhaled, wrapping your legs around him, pulling him even closer.

He slowly entered your heat, you were so wet, yet still so tight. You both gasped heavily, when he was fully inside, he saw your face twisted in pain a little, so he let you to adjust to him.

Levi also had to control himself, you were so tight, warm and inviting he could cum just from entering you. He leaned to kiss you again, his hand stroking your thighs and belly. Soon he felt you move a little, rubbing against him. So he started to move, pulling out and in slowly, sending you into the bliss of heaven.

You gasped in pain a little, when he entered you. He was filling you completely, waiting for you to feel comfortable. After a while, you tried to move on our own, allowing him to move. And when he did, oh God he feels so good. Slowly and deeply penetrating you, kissing you and touching you. You wanted to explode inside. Full of passion. But you noticed he was controlling himself. Cupping his cheeks and kissing him gently.

“Don’t control yourself.” You moaned. “You won’t hurt me.”

He whined a little and clicked with his tongue. It was not that he was afraid he could hurt you, well of course he was, but now it was because you felt so good, he didn’t know how long he will be able to last. He lifted your leg up, hooking your knee with his elbow. Increasing his speed and hitting from the different angle, sending you both into a bliss.

You cried out in pleasure, panting rapidly. Arching your hips and back to meet him more.

“Stupid, you feel too good, that’s why I’m holding back!” he growled, pushing himself harder inside you, reaching even deeper.

Soon you felt the pressure building inside your abdomen, strongly kicking to be released. “L-Levi…I’m…Ah…” your body was slowly giving up, letting you to feel your orgasm washing and burning inside. Screaming in your release, you hugged him more tightly.

“(F/N). Fuck.” He growled your name, feeling your walls throbbing and squeezing him inside. When he saw you cum, it was enough to send him over the edge as well. In the last moment he pulled out from you, cumming on your body.

Breathing heavily, tired and sweaty, you closed your eyes. Levi entered the bathroom turned the tub tap on, slowly filling the tub with hot water. He came back with a towel in his hand and cleaned the mess you both made. Then picked you into his arms and climbed inside the tub. You sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. The water was very slowly filling the tub, but you didn’t mind there wasnt enought water, for now. 

“Nice, can you do this every evening for me?” you smiled and hooked your injured leg out from the tub, not to wet the bandages.

“Which part?” he asked.

“Both?” you turned your head to face him.

Playing with your hair he kissed your forehead. “I can. At least until Erwin kills me.”

You snorted and smiled. “He won't. If he'll try, I will throw a shoe on him, like I used to do when I was little.”

Levi paused and grabbed your chin, looking into your eyes. “So you remember him?”

You confirmed it with a nod. “I remembered today, in the morning when Sasha brought me my things. The album. I remembered after I saw a photo from the day we saw each other last time.”

“With your dad, you and Erwin, right?” Levi asked.

“Yes, you saw that picture?” the tub was half full now. Nicely warming your body. 

“Yeah. We met during our training, so I know Erwin for a long time now. He used to speak about you a lot. His little sister. So, don’t be surprised, I know a lot about you.”

You felt sad now, Erwin was speaking about you a lot, yet never called back. No letter, no I’m fine, or at least, I’m alive. “I know I’m stupid for not finding out sooner, but he changed so much. In everything actually, not just in his looks, but behaviour even. I stopped calling, because I didn’t want to distract him from his training and work. And then, life went on. I had my own problems, my own life to live and own demons to beat.”

Levi was quiet. He knew Erwin cared deeply about you, but he had so much work back then, so many responsibilities, that he had to let go of his old life for a while. “You two should talk. I don’t know the exact reason why that idiot won’t tell a shit, but you should.”

“I will, but right now I'm enjoying entirely different company.” You kissed him again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

You were lying in Levi’s bed, watching his sleeping form. Facing one another you chatted for a while, when you returned from the bathroom. You told him some stories from your past. About your father, Erwin and family. Some sad and some happy. He told you about his mother, how he loved her and how broken he was when she died. After her death his uncle took care of him for a while, then brought him in the military training base and left him there. That’s how he met Erwin.

Levi fell asleep while ago, but you couldn’t. Not after everything. You finally decided what you wanted. After this, you will always have Levi in your heart. And the others as well, Erwin with Hange, Mike and the younger Scouts. You felt tears falling from your eyes. You were a terrible person.

You weren’t sure if it was love what you felt for Levi. But you wanted to be with him, to feel him and made him happy, to comfort him when he was in pain. You were enjoying his company and even his humour and sarcasm. You were glad that when you barked, he barked back. It was fun and you liked to tease him as well.

But you can’t love him, right? You don’t want to lose him. 

You kissed Levi’s forehead and left his room to get ready for the morning. You did your hair, clothed yourself in comfortable black jeans, grey t-shirt and black undercoat and left to the kitchen. It was still early in the morning, you smiled when you saw Erwin and Hange eating happily their breakfast.

“Morning, you two.” You greeted them. “Hungry after your late-night activities?” you grinned.

Erwin’s fork fell from his hand and Hange almost drowned, while drinking her tea.

“Well, I just wanted to tease you first, but now I have my answer.” You lifted your eyebrow at them.

“That’s not very lady like (F/N).” Chuckled Hange.

“Yeah definitely.” You laughed and paused. “Speaking of a lady. I have a request.” You turned to face Erwin. “I want to save Historia. And I want you to take care of her, please.”

“We're working on it, but she's heavily guarded.” Hange answered.

“I have a plan. We will be quick and silent.”

“Alright, we will talk about the plan later with everyone. Me and Mike will accompany you to the station in a few hours. Mike’s Scouts should be guarding the place right now. The rest will be here with Hange.” Erwin informed you about the situation.

Soon the rest of the house also woke up. You were sitting next to Mike at the bar, listening opposite standing Armin and Eren, talking about Historia’s schedule at the University. You needed to know every habit she was doing, for the plan to be successful. Where was she eating her lunch, her locker and other things. Then Levi came in.

“Weird, Corporal is usually the first one here.” Eren mummed for himself, but you still heard him clearly.

Armin chuckled and elbowed Eren’s ribs. “Let him be, he was probably finally able to get some sleep. You know his insomnia problem.”

You laughed, Levi saw and walked closer to you. “Morning brats, what so funny?”

You grinned. “Morning sleeping beauty. Nothing we're just messing around.”

His mouth twitched and he chuckled, pouring tea into his cup. “Yeah, I was finally able to sleep for a few hours. Thanks.” He patted your head and left with his cup to sit next to Erwin and Hange.

“Thanks for what?” asked Eren in confusion.

“Probably for the title sleeping beauty.” You shrugged your shoulders. Then you felt Mike kicking your leg. You looked at him. He ruffled your hair and smirked with lifted eyebrow.

Well fuck, Mike knows. You cursed inside your head, but then relaxed. So what, you will leave soon, so what does it matter. Part of your heart cracked now.

You explained Mike, Armin and Eren your plan about getting Historia. Later you left the house, to go to the train station. Accompanied by Erwin and Mike.

In the car, Mike handed you a mic, you put it in your ear. In thirty minutes, you were in the right place. Mike connected the speaker channel with the others in this area. Nifa, Marco and Nanaba announced themselves.

 _“No one entered the building.”_ Informed Nifa.

“All day and night?” you asked.

_“Yes.”_

Weird. Something’s not right. You went inside, pushing the heavy front door open. Walking the stairs in the waiting area, Mike went down to check the platforms and Erwin the offices.

_“Nanaba, thermo vision.” Erwin spoke in the mic._

_“Turning thermo vision…Nothing, you three are only people inside.”_

“He never planned to come here, it’s like in the Scouting legion bar.” You realised.

Suddenly you heard clapping. From where? Turning around, scanning the area around you, but nothing was inside this room. Exiting the room, you noticed a small TV screen outside the waiting room.

_“Bravo. Clever Miss, so you're not surprised about my little trick again, shame.”_

Zeke was again in the screen, apparently in some communicating room, because now you saw his form standing. Behind him, tables and monitors, behind them people with headphones taping on the keyboards.

It must be his operating center, you thought. Standing still, face without emotions again, exterior and body language calm and collected.

“Big liar.” You said simply.

_“Ahh. Such bad words.”_

You lifted your hand slowly, the one where you cut yourself in the bar, opening your palm for him to see the wound. You noticed that Erwin and Mike, were close, listening. 

_“But my dear Miss, I never touched them. Not me.”_

“So I’m the stupid one here? Because I never said your people, weapons and bullets instead? Because I forget to specify? I’m sick you know.” You were pissed. That fucker!

_“Now, when you're aware of your mistake, for the record, I still don’t plan to touch or hurt any of them, but trust me, I wish I could.”_

“Let Historia go.” Inside you were cursing and screaming. But you had to endure it.

_“I’m afraid I can’t. She's a good lever, besides she's fine and in one piece.”_

“Reiner mentioned, but I still want her with me.”

_“You see, that’s why I adore you so much. You care for other so much, giving your life for them, trying to save them.”_

“I don’t believe what Reiner said about you and me was true, so stop playing a theatre.” Your heart was beating rapidly, shaking slightly with rage. 

_“I know what Reiner told you, he was exaggerating a little, but it’s true.”_

Your stomach clenched, legs and body heavy. “If I will kill myself. What are you going to do then? Your toy gone, your great hunt stopped, your need unsatisfied.”

You saw his face tensed. His gaze now dangerous, burning into your bones.

_“We both know, you would never killed yourself. Like you said before, deep down you don’t want to die.”_

Zeke said with strong and depressed voice, like he was trying to convince you not to do it. Pushing his glasses back on his nose bridge.

“True, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot these few days.”

Zeke’s face darken even more and he grabbed a small plastic switch from a nearby table. _“I warn you dear (F/N). If you'll try to kill yourself, or hurt yourself, I will kill Historia Reiss and every member of the Scouts with my bare hands. And now for you to believe I mean it, watch.”_

He switched the TV screen on half, one half still snowing him, but the other half was showing the kitchen and part of the living room of the Scouting legion’s base. Mess everywhere, furniture damaged, walls full of holes made by bullets and spots of blood here and there. Reiner free from the cell, fighting with Eren, Annie and Mikasa fighting against each other and bleeding Sasha, lying on the floor, Bertolt kneeling beside her. Hange was hidden behind the corner, firing from her gun, bleeding from her head and shoulder. Levi killing one Royal guard after another.

You cried out, your body screamed with you. This can’t be happening. No! NO!

“ZEKE! Stop this! Sasha! Hange. What’s the meaning of this!” you screamed on the TV. Erwin and Mike went closer to see, what you saw and their hearts stopped with yours.

_“I warned you. You should take me seriously. If you'll try to kill yourself, I will kill them.”_

Zeke nodded. Bertolt lifted Sasha’s limp body, lifting her shirt for you to see a shot wound on her left side. Bleeding heavily. 

“Sasha! Please stop it, save her! I won’t ever say it again! Please!” you screamed with broken voice, full of hurt and agony.

Zeke nods again. This time Bertolt took a piece of cloth and pressed it against her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She whined under the pain. Good, was alive. You saw Bertolt saying something, then Hange knelt beside him, taking care of Sasha.

_“I give you forty-eight hours to pack your things and say your goodbyes, then come to me.”_

You nodded, trembling, finally letting the tears roll from your eyes. When the screen turned off, you ran out from the station, Erwin and Mike running behind you.

You jumped in the driver seat, not waiting for anything else, you drove back to the base. Speeding up, on the road, not minding the red lights and other cars. You had to hurry. Sasha! Hange! Levi! What if they killed them now? Will Zeke cheat again? What if you will never see Levi and the rest again? You speeded up again.

In a hurry you jumped from the car, not bothering to turn the engine off. Entering the house and running inside the kitchen. Zeke’s men were still there, waiting. Corpses of killed Royal guards lying on the floor. Hange and Bertolt were nursing Sasha’s wound, Mikasa held Annie pinned against the floor, Reiner held Eren in catch. Levi, Connie and Jean were standing against the rest, guns ready in their hands, aimed at the enemy. 

You stepped in the centre of the room and roared. “Zeke gave me forty-eight hours, leave!”

They watched you, then the others. Finally they pulled their guns down.

“Bertolt!” your voice was hard, strong and commanding. Others were surprised, others scared. “You were the one who shot Sasha?”

He inhaled deeply and shook his head. “No, it was one of the Royal guards.” He answered.

You walked closer to him and took his speaker from him.

“Zeke, you hear me?”

_“Yes, I hear you.”_

“You know what I want to do, right?”

For a while he was quiet. But eventually he answered.

_“He's yours.”_

That was everything you wanted to hear. You dropped the speaker, took Hange’s gun from the floor, pulled the tray out to check the bullets, then pushed it back inside. Other members of Zeke’s team heard the conversation, yet members of the Royal guards were confused.

“Who was it?!” you were watching the four, in the end they pointed on the one.

You lifted your gun and pulled the trigger, shooting him in the thigh. He screamed in pain and fell on the floor. The rest wanted to stop you, but Zeke stopped them through the mic. They walked away slowly. Lifting the gun again, you shot him in the other leg. Another scream echoed in the room.

You wanted to kill him. To end his life for what he did to Sasha. Slowly aiming at his head, you wanted to pull the trigger so badly. But stopped. If you'll kill him, you will be the same as Zeke. Killing innocent people around. Your hand slid along your body. 

“Take him and leave, all of you!” 

Mikasa let Annie go, Reiner did the same with Eren. Bertolt looked at you one last time, then at Sasha. All of them left the house.

“Sasha.” You cried, kneeling beside her. Mike rushed back with a big suitcase, full of medical equipment and meds. He pulled a respirator on Sasha’s face, and Hange injected her something.

“We need to get her to the medical room. I need sterile place.” Connie picked Sasha in his arms and with Mike and Hange left the kitchen.

Looking at the puddle of blood you stood up, looking around. Everything was damaged, broken and destroyed. Just like you.

“Pack only necessary things, we are leaving in ten minutes.” Commanded Erwin and all obeyed.

Levi came closer to you. Then grabbed your hand and little by little pulled the gun away from your hand. With his thumb he dried your tears. “We have to move out.” 

You took your suitcase and packed just the album and some clothes. Books, diaries and other things left behind.

You sat in the car, the back seat this time. Erwin sat behind the wheel, Levi next to him and Jean on the back seat. Eren, Mikasa and Armin took the other car. Erwin called through the car phone to Armin, when the car started moving.

“Armin, have you managed to put a bug on them?” Erwin asked.

_“Yes, I had plenty of time to put it in the car construction, it won’t be so easy to find it.”_

That’s right, you haven't seen Armin inside the house.

“What about our cars?” Asked Levi.

_“All clear. I’m loading the map now.”_

In a few minutes, the car display showed a map, not so far away from you were red dots. Moving behind you.

“They are behind us. Shake them gone. Also sent the map to Nanaba. Meet us in my house, when you're done.”

 _“Yes sir.”_ Armin hanged the phone.

“What about Hange, Mike, Sasha and Connie?” you asked.

“Sasha's weak now. Hange will treat her wound and stabilise her, they will come afterwards.” Jean explained to you.

Levi took his phone and dialled a number, placing the phone to his ear. “Petra, it’s me. Take the rest of the squad and go to the base, we need to clean it up. Yes, Hange and Sasha got hurt, we're moving now. Mike and Hange will explain you the rest.” He finished the call with a loud beep. 

Erwin was trying to shake the car off. You finally managed to escape them on the semaphores. You noticed that Armin’s car took a different road.

You were right, your presence was bad for everyone. Sooner or later they will destroy even Erwin’s house. Zeke knows who is in the Scouting legion more or less, so he will find you again. Besides you have only two days now, to make your plan works.

“Jean give me your phone please.” You lifted your hand, waiting.

He was watching you suspiciously. But in the end gave it to you.

You browsed on the real estate management page on the internet. Checking the names, when you saw a familiar house and name, you nodded to yourself. Then you sent a message on one number, deleting the message immediately when it was sent. Switching the phone completely off, you put it in your pocket.

After two hours, you were in Sheena City. Right next the Royal Capitol. Sheena was University town so there were a lot of people and big areas around. You entered the rich street, driving all the way in the end of the street. A gate started to open, in front of a huge modern villa.

You stepped inside. The house had three floors as well, the second floor had only bedroom with bathroom and huge terrace. First floor had two offices and three rooms with bathrooms. Ground floor had kitchen, living room and two rooms with its own bathrooms. Outside was a big pool with terrace and gym area. 

“Take the room in the ground floor and rest.” Erwin told you, placing his hand on your shoulder.

You shook your head. “No, I need to finish my plan for tomorrow. I won’t let Historia in his hands any longer.”

He sighed and nodded. “Alright. Looks like Nanaba’s and Armin’s group also arrived.” He pointed from the large window on two cars in front of the house. “Wait for us a moment.”

He turned to leave, but you grabbed his shirt and hugged him from behind. “I’m so sorry.”

Then you left in a hurry. Inside your new room, you took the album out and searched for a one photo. You wanted to find a picture of you and Historia when you were younger. You two were close. While playing you always left some clues, riddles or messages all over the place and then Historia had to find them. After a while you found a photo with her. You were holding Historia like a bride in your arms, she wore white lovely dress and you were dressed like a groom. Both smiling on the camera. You were representing the pair from the Corps Bride on the masquerade ball.

You joined the rest in the kitchen and started explaining your plan from the beginning. Always explaining, why you wanted to do it this way, they eventually asked something, but in the end they all understood.

You took a shower and changed the clothes, wearing only t-shirt and shorts. You wanted to be comfortable. Late at night, Hange and the rest finally arrived. Sasha was placed in the other room on the ground floor. Hange’s wounds were also cleaned and nursed.

You hugged her in a hurry, afraid she could disappear somewhere. You buried your face under her neck and squeezed her tightly, trembling slightly.

Hange was taken aback a little by you, but only smiled and wrapped her arms around you. All of you sat in the living room, you and Levi occupied the big armchair. Hange sat on Erwin’s lap in the other armchair and the rest seated themselves on the big couch.

“Bertolt tracked our base down. They attacked from nowhere but we managed to push them back. Sasha was in the first line when they ran inside the house. She lost a lot of blood, but is more or less stabile now. The bullet didn’t do so much damage. Meds should be taking effect and units of blood as well. Though she will be off for a few months. But she will be ok.”

“We meet Petra and the rest, they're already in the house, cleaning and dealing with the repairs.” Mike stated.

Levi nodded. “Good, I called them when we were on our way here.”

“The plan for tomorrow is set, everyone knows what to do. Go and rest. We all need to gather our strength.” Erwin said.

All the younger Scouts left, you wanted to see Sasha so you went with Nifa in Sasha’s room. Levi, Hange, Mike and Erwin sat there for a while and talked about something.

You sat on the chair and took Sasha’s hand in yours. Watching her slow and even breathing. In your head was only guilt. This was all your fault. Sasha, Hange. All of it.

You need to stop this devil machinations for good. When you left the room, you saw Erwin hugging Hange and kissing her wounded head and shoulder, picking her into his arms and walking away with her. They haven't notice you. And you felt even worse now, you hurt Erwin’s feelings too. He surely was scared to dead when he saw wounded Hange on the screen in the train station.

You entered your room, closed the door and someone pulled you into embrace, hugging you tightly. Levi’s arms were strong and protective, you felt so safe in his embrace. It almost made you change your mind with your plan, almost. You had to be strong. No one else will get hurt because of you.

“It’s my fault you know.” You said after a while.

“Shut up, it’s not. Not your fault, do you understand?” Levi cupped your cheeks and kissed your tears away, then kissed you on your lips. It caused more tears falling from your eyes.

“You can’t catch them all, you know.” You smiled and dried your eyes with a sleeve.

“Then let me try.” He pulled you on the bed and wrapped his arms around you. Your back pressed against his front, you hugged his arms. Kissing every finger on his hand, then on the other one as well.

“I will kill him.” He said after a pregnant pause. You turned to see his face. “I will tear him apart for you.” He kissed you again.

You turned around completely, facing him and cuddling under his neck, against his chest.

“It could be you lying on the ground in blood you know!” you cried against his chest. “I can’t lose you. Sasha is dear to me and I can’t bear to see her like this, because I know it’s my fault. The same with the others. But you are different.”

Levi’s feelings were crystal clear to him now. He finally felt love, after so long he could feel love for someone. He wasn’t sure about your feelings still and that made him a little worried. How exactly is he different? He fell in love with you. Not only in these few days, but long way back in past. Erwin told him who you really were and why he stopped answering your calls. But every time you were in the news, or in some magazine he has been watching you. Smiling when he saw your pictures.

And then the royal family was murdered. When they found out, his dreams of meeting you shattered. Erwin was broken, but still they looked and searched everywhere and finally found out, that you were running for your life. Hiding yourself and changing identities, moving around the country. Levi was so determined to find you. And now you were finally in his arms.

But reality kicked him hard in his ass, when he remembered Erwin and Mike mentioning Zeke’s time limit. Only two days and your life will be in hell again. If not even worse. He wanted to take you away, hide you somewhere from the world so no one could find you. Just you two together.

You fell asleep in his arms. He was watching you. How could you sleep so peacefully after all of this? How can you be so tempting even in your sleep? When you shot that soldier, Levi felt his hunger and need for to you grow even stronger. You were so strong, so powerful. With the power you had, you could kill the man, but you didn’t. Really dangerous and hot.

In the end, he fell asleep too. Pulling you even closer to him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Historia was walking down the corridor, four armed bodyguards with her, scaring everyone around. She just wanted to finish her classes and leave. She hated it, being trapped like a bird in a cage. She was thinking about you a lot too. She missed you, but you were gone. She turned the knob of her locker and opened it. Some papers fell on the floor, so she grabbed them and froze.

She was holding a photo of herself and you. You! How did it get in her locker! It was the same photo you took from the album. You holding her as a bride, Corpse Bride at the masquerade ball. She gasped and putted hand over her mouth. She flipped the photo around and saw your handwriting.

_Toilet. This floor, knock three times on the window._

She collected her books from the locker, closed it and putted the photo inside her journal. They walked away. Soon, she saw the restrooms.

“I need a minute.” She pointed on the restroom door and one bodyguard walked inside, looked around and checked the area.

“All clear.” He nodded and left.

Historia entered and closed the door behind her, running to the window and knocked three times on the half-opened window. You jumped inside and covered her mouth with your hand. She looked at you and hugged you immediately after. You pressed your finger against your lips, to shush her.

You pulled out a sheets of papers, where was written a prepared conversation.

 _“Say nothing. I need you to trust me. I’m here to save you. Do you want to come with me?”_

She watched you with confusion in her face, but after a few seconds nodded. You flipped the paper and showed her the other side. 

_“Good, change your clothes. Even your underwear, jewellery and shoes and put it inside.”_ You handed her your bag. She took out a simple pants and black t-shirt. Without waiting she changed.

 _“You need to leave all your things here.”_ Was on another paper. 

Historia took the photo with you and her and put it in her pocket, nodding again. You took the bags and locked them inside one toilet cabin. Climbing over the upper edge you returned to her. Then you pointed on the window. She climbed out from it and almost fell down. You were holding her in one place. Then a hook came down from the roof top. You took it and tied the straps around her small body, so she sat in the rope eye comfortably. 

_“Hold on tightly.”_

When she nodded, you pushed her from the window frame. The rope started to wind up on the roof. You saw Jean and Connie up on the roof top, collecting Historia.

 _“We have her.”_ Jean said in the mic, sending you the rope again.

You grabbed it and slowly slid down. You successfully get from the third floor and jumped on the ground.

“Armin, your turn.” You said in the speaker now. When you turned left behind the corner, you took another small blond figure around shoulders.

“Armin, the CCTV cameras. Now.”

Armin was playing with the University cameras, putting the loops where needed for Historia, Jean and Connie not to be seen. But you wanted the gate camera to see Historia walking outside as if nothing was happening, to confuse Zeke and Royal guards. Jean and Connie took Historia from the University grounds by a different route.

Armin took out his phone again and started tapping. “They are in the loop now.” He said.

Walking slowly out from the University complex. The main gate was open, so you slowly walked outside on the street. You turned left to hide behind the corner, still walking forwards.

The blond figure was Armin, dressed in Historia’s similar clothes, wearing a wig. Soon arrived a big black car, the sliding door on the side opened and you both jumped inside. Then left the streets near the University.

Inside the car, Historia was hugging you while crying. You held her close, not losing your grip on her. She calmed down when you were in the villa safe. Hange checked her state, but she was fine, just startled and tired.

When you gave her proper clothes, you all meet in the living room again. She never let go of you.

“Don’t worry Historia. I wasn’t sure how many bugs and speakers you had on you and in your things. That’s why the change of clothes and the sheets of papers.”

“I thought you were dead. Zeke told me some horrible things. I didn’t want to believe them. You were running for so long. And everything is my fathers’ fault!” she cried out. “(F/N), please forgive me.”

You were stroking her back and kissed top of her head. “There’s nothing to forgive Historia. It’s not your fault. Your father may start this all, but Zeke's now in charge.” You cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. “And most importantly, you're safe now. Nothing else matters.”

Everyone in the room knew, that the job was not done yet. Zeke was still after you, and your time was ticking short. They didn’t have any plan, no place to put you safe. Nothing. Even Erwin couldn’t come up with a plan.

“The Scouting legion will take care of you.” You hugged her again, smiling bitterly. They will take care of you, because I can't, you thought. 

You spent the rest of the day explaining Historia your encounter with the Scouts, assuring her that they will guard her well. And telling her about your running. She told you about that girl Ymir, who got killed because of her carelessness. You two were cheering up each other, promising that this nightmare will end soon.

In the evening you waited for Historia to fell asleep. She was shaken and scared, so she had to rest and collect all those things what happened slowly. You went in the office and started to write two letters down. When you were done you signed them and wrote the names on them. Erwin and Levi. You left them in the office, hidden under some books. Just for a while.

Walking down the corridor, you stopped in the Levi’s room door. Knocking almost silently. When you heard enter, you ran inside and closed the door with a loud bang, not caring anymore. You knew he was alone, that was the point.

He was standing there, only in pants drying his hair with a towel.

You quickly ran to him and pulled him into a kiss. You kissed him hungrily and passionately. Your body shook. He grabbed your waist and pressed you against him even more. You pushed him on the bed edge to sit down and straddled him, sitting on his lap. Slowly kissing your way down to his neck, nibling against his neck, collar and placing hot kisses against his strong chest. You felt his need growing under you. He gasped when you pulled your hand under his clothes. He let you took control this time, slowly he took all your clothes off.

Kissing you with love and passion. You moaned and lifted your hips. Grabbing his now free member and lowering yourself onto him. Both gasping in pleasure. Levi growled. You slowly, painfully slowly for his liking started to ride him. He kissed your neck, breast and played with them. But you were torturing him with your slow pace.

“(F/N), shit stop teasing me.” He gasped.

You just smiled and slowed your pace even more. “How badly you want me?”

“God, I want you so badly.” He grabbed your hips and yanked them against his, burring himself deep inside you.

You screamed in pleasure. Riding him faster and with more force. He felt you were close. By your moaning and panting, but he wanted to savour this feeling a little longer so he lifted you from his lap and placed you on the bed. Entering you slowly again. He hooked your knee with his elbow and started to thrust inside you with a slow but rough pace.

He was felt like in heaven when he was with you like that. Enjoying every moment of you, he started kissing your cheeks, forehead and neck.

You were moaning his name, over, over and over again. Slowly building your own release and driving him crazy.

He felt the familiar feeling slowly building up in him as well. But still, it wasn't enough, so he started rubbing your clit with his thumb, sending you a new wave of pleasure.

"L-Levi!" you screamed, feeling the body of yours giving up to the pleasure. You whimpered and cried his name again.

Levi felt his own release, coming over the edge. Panting he watched your beautiful face and kissed you. 

After cleaning the mess, he pulled you onto his lap. Kissing you hungrily again. You giggled and kissed him with the same hunger and love.

"I wish I could stay with you forever." You smiled, but your eyes were full of pain and sorrow.

"Don't talk shit." He hugged you strongly. "Don't think that I'll just sit and watch you leave tomorow. You are staying with me."

"Forever?" you asked with tears in your eyes.

"You'll never get rid of me you brat. Careful what you wish for."

You laughed and kissed him.

After few hours, Levi fell asleep. Now this was your chance. You wiped tears from your eyes and left his room. Stopping in the office, you took the letters and placed them on the kitchen counter. Then left the villa.

You took Jean's phone and turned it on. Dialling one number.

"I will be there in a few minutes. Take a smoke or something." You said and pressed on the red phone, to turn the call off. Running through the streets. Making few unnecessary turns but you wanted to be sure you were alone. Your bare feet were slapping against the cold ground.

After like fifteen minutes of running, you were on the meeting spot. The man you asked for help was dangerous. You knew it will be risky, but you had no choice. It was ride or die.

The man in long black coat was leaning against his car. When he heard movement, he pulled a cigarette from his mouth and looked at you. Then snorted, threw you some shoes and opened the car door for you.

You smiled at him and get into the car, driving away with him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Levi woke up with a start. He was searching for you, but you were nowhere to be found. Yet your clothes from yesterday was still in his room.

But in his closet, one shirt and pants were missing. He noticed, when he was taking his clothes. In a hurry he put the clothes on, left the room and ran in the kitchen. It was pretty late again, why no one woke him up.

When he saw the crowd in the kitchen he froze. All were standing there in silence, looking at the kitchen counter. You were not there. Levi thought you were kidnapped at first, but then he saw the letters on the kitchen counter. One addressed to Edwin and one to him. With your name on it.

Erwin grabbed the one for him and began to read it for himself.

_Dear Erwin, my buddy brother,_

_I know you think I'm selfish, for not remembering you, but you’ve changed so much. You are a man now and I know my father would be so proud to see you like this. I still love you my brother, I'm not mad or sad, I love you and everyone in the Scouting legion._

_But when Sasha and Hange got hurt, I decided definitely. You are too important to me, and I can't lose you. My family._

_Historia will need you in the future, as a Queen, she will need her Royal Guards and advisor. And I'm sure you and The Scouting legion are the best choice._

_Take care of Historia._

_I will cherish our moments until the end of my days._

_(F/N) (L/N)_

_Thank you, Your little sister_

Erwin wanted to cry and scream. He ran in a hurry inside your room, only to see it empty. Hange in a meanwhile, read the letter out loud to everyone. You left. 

"Armin! Try to track her, some of her clothes have bugs." Erwin commanded, he was shaking. How could this happen.

Levi gulped. "It's no use Erwin. She took my clothes. Not hers."

"Explain!" Erwin's voice was deep and strong.

Levi inhaled, taking some courage. "We spent the night together." Levi could see Erwin was furious now. Towering above him. "Not just this night. She took my clothes, to hide herself from us."

Erwin's hands turned in fists. He wanted to give Levi a lesson, but your whereabouts were more important now.

Levi took the other letter and opened it. Then began to shake as well. Tears almost falling from his eyes.

_Beloved Levi,_

_In your arms I feel safe, loved and alive. After all those years I finally found love in my life again. That’s why I can’t lose you. You saved me back then, now let me save you too._

_I wish we could be together forever._

_You will be always in my heart._

_I love you_

_Your royal minx (F/N)_

Levi handed Erwin his letter and Erwin froze. Watching Levi's trembling form. Levi covered his face with his palm. You loved him. You wanted to protect him. Why he haven't noticed your intentions last night. He should! But he was just so happy when you appeared in his room, attacking him so sweetly. 

"I found the camera record, but it's useless." Said Armin and played the video. The screen showed you, jumping down from the gate and running away.

"CCTV, nothing." Said Eren.

"Shit! There must be some way to track her down!" Levi cursed and slammed his hand against the kitchen counter. Almost hitting someone's phone.

Phone?

"Jean, why she wanted your phone earlier?" asked Levi.

"I don't have it, (F/N) must have it." Jean shook his head.

"Armin, find his phone."

"I'm trying but, if she turned it off, we have nothing…. Wait, I got her." Armin showed the map on his laptop and pointed on the small red dot. "She's in the Royal Capital."

"Can you tell, if she called or sent a message to someone from it?" Asked Hange.

"Yes. A few messages and one quick call yesterday at night."

Armin showed the messages on the screen, with time of their sending. One was sent when you were on your way in the Sheena City.

_'ROD IS A PUPPET IN ZEKE'S HANDS. YOU ARE A FOOL, I NEED FOOL'S HELP TO END THIS’_

The next message was from the secret number.

_… how…when…where…_

The last one was your answer.

_We will blow it up tomorrow, his favourite restaurant. Meet me in the rich street of Sheena late at night._

There was no answer anymore and suddenly your location turned off. You disappeared.

"Shit, she turned the phone off. I can't track her anymore." Armin cursed.

"Capital, his favourite restaurant, blow it up." Mike was repeating it out loud.

"Do you mean, she will try to kill Zeke in the Capital?" Asked Hange.

"It's possible. We need to get to her. All leaving now!" Levi commanded and Erwin nodded.

_Capital-Restaurant_

It was a modern and luxury restaurant on the main street of the Capital. Zeke used to come here on lunch, when he was in a good mood. And since today was your last day of freedom, you will be with him in a few hours, he wanted to celebrate.

Little did he know, what you planned. And you made sure, this would work.

Zeke's bodyguards filled the restaurant, then he went inside. Sat behind his usual table and ordered the food and champagne. When he was drinking the stinging bubble liquor, suddenly fire alarm broke inside. Customers and restaurant personal alarmed by it left the place in a short period of time.

Only Zeke sat still, stunned, his arm with the glass froze in the mid-air, slightly touching it with his lips, yet he couldn't move. There were you, standing in the centre of the restaurant. Still dressed in Levi's clothes. You walked closer, sat down opposite him and took a plastic button from your pocket and pressed it.

The car of the Scouting legion finally arrived on the main street. They saw the crowd of people outside the restaurant, then a huge explosion appeared from inside the restaurant. Levi was sitting in the front, watching it with horror, screaming your name. His hearth stopped. Smoke and fire erupted from the building and big cloud of dust and dirt clouded everyone's vision. He ran inside from the car. But saw nothing, only black smoke everywhere. Screaming your name again and again in despaired hope. Coughing violently because of the smoke. 

He was desperate, looking around, trying to find you but nothing. Suddenly hands grabbed him and pulled him outside. Erwin was holding him. Pulling him away, when another explosion came. Probably the gas bottles exploded under the heat.

All the Scouts were watching the scene in horror. Armin took his laptop and tried to connect on the restaurant cameras. When he did, he saw you, sitting opposite Zeke, taking out the red button and pressed it. Then appeared the explosion and camera went off. He turned it back again. Still you, Zeke sitting at the table, then explosion. Again.

Armin covered his mouth with hand, tears in his eyes. “No.”

Then he showed it to the others. They were all devastated. Levi couldn't believe it, he simply couldn't. There's no way you could die like this. It had to be some trick again. He will find you. You wanted to be with him forever right? He had to have you in his arms again.

Scouting legion had to wait, let the firefighters deal with the fire and secure the area. Only then, they let Erwin and his team inside. But for nothing, if there were any tracksor evidence, they were destroyed by the fire and water now. Scanning the area around, Erwin walked away from the centre of the restaurant, occasionally turning around. He appeared in the small corridor leading him to restrooms. There he found a man lying on the ground. He kneeled beside him and looked closer. He saw fighting wounds, blood and his throat slit. Next to him, small plastic red button.

Erwin was puzzled for a while, but in the he took it and left. For the last time he checked the corpses. He was sure Zeke was one of them. Then he called the Scouts back and left the place.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> this is the last chapter of this story. It's also the first fun fictional story I've ever published.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and had fun. 
> 
> Thank you

You were sipping a hot chocolate, sitting on the terrace. It was early in the morning the Sun was rising and you were watching it from the distance. This place was so peaceful and quiet. The big cottage behind you was shielding your back, in the front laid a small lake with crystal clear water. Nothing else here, just the lake, cottage and the meadows around, with a forest in the background. The cottage and the land around belonged to you. You bought it on your false name after your family was murdered. Using it as your hiding place, but never for long. You were afraid that if you will be staying here for a longer period of time, they will destroy this piece of paradise you loved so much. But now, Zeke was finally gone. 

You shivered a little and pulled the blanket on you more tightly. Sipping from the mug, burning your tongue immediately.

“Fuck!” you hissed in pain, not only from the burning but because of your new injuries. You stroked your arm and ribs.

_Twenty-four hours earlier_

Zeke was watching you walk closer, you sat down opposite him at the table and took out a small red plastic button, when you pressed it, the fire alarm stopped. 

"I'm sorry, I wanted them to leave, I don't like crowds. Besides, I wanted to be alone with you." You smiled at him.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised and speechless. You've been very productive these past two days I see." Zeke sipped from the glass.

"No, only yesterday. Don't get it personally, I just wanted Historia out of this. Now you have me here." Zeke smiled but you saw he was still cautious, he doesn’t trust you.

"Why so early? You still have a few hours. Let me guess the Scouting Legion is near."

"I left the house without them noticing. They don't have a clue where I'm. You see, I took some Scout member his clothes, because like in Historia's case, they put buds on mine. And on your earlier question, why wait. I'm tired of running, hiding and fighting. So I don't care anymore, if you're going to love me or kill me, I will accept everything. And since Historia is out of the picture and you want to be the king, you need a queen. So why drop the chance to be the second in command of this country." You took his glass of champagne and pressed it against your lips, drinking the last drop of it and smiled.

"Well it seems like this day can't be even better. So what now? You want to enjoy the lunch, or go home finally."

You stood up, took the bottle and refilled his drink, then took from behind the bar a big bowl of strawberries. One ending immediately in your mouth. You took new one and dropped it inside Zeke's drink. When the fruit touched the alcohol, the bubbles forced themselves up.

"Giacomo Casanova used to host his ladies with strawberries and champagne, you know. The bubbles turned them on and who doesn’t like strawberries, right." You placed your butt on the table right next to him, facing him, one strawberry in your lips. You cupped his chin with your fingers and he placed his hand on your thighs. You leaned closer and placed a small strawberry kiss on his lips and cheek. Then ate the fruit and licked your lips. "I think we can finish this at home, what do you think?" you asked calmly with a needy undertone.

His hand squeezed your hip, sliding urgently to cup your bum. "I can't wait."

"Great, finish your drink, I will be right back. I need to use the restroom, one of your guards can go with me." You jumped front the table and wiggled your butt a bit, you were sure he was watching it.

"Yes, go." Zeke turned at one bodyguard and he was immediately behind you.

You walked further inside the restaurant, behind the corner where the restrooms were located. You took the small plastic button again. You quickly said a prayer and pressed the button. The explosion shook the building heavily. The wave pressed you against the wall. The bodyguard saw what you did and attacked you.

His first instinct was grabbing the gun, but you kicked it from his hand away. He punched your ribs with a boxer on his fingers, once, twice. Then you shielded yourself with a shoulder. You managed to punch his face and into his stomach. Then with a little run, you jumped in the air and kicked him, sending him to the ground. Falling on your back.

Coughing rapidly, you were holding your ribs. “You son of a bitch!” you kicked him again, elbowed his face and then, slit his throat with a knife.

From the back, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Kenny. Pulling you outside with a mask on his face. Behind the building, parked car waited for you. You slipped inside and waited.

“Did you change the camera videos?” you asked wincing in pain.

“Yeah. All is set and done we can leave now. You wanna check it?” he asked with lifted eyebrow.

“Later, we can go now.”

“The gas exploded a while ago, almost blowing my nephew up. Your dude brother pulled him back, so don’t worry your shit about it. How many bombs you actually placed there?” he asked grinning while driving away.

“Not much, one under his chair, under table, another three around the room and one small in the strawberry bowl.” You laughed, then groaned in pain.

He grimaced and whistled. “You are a bitch, you know.”

You laughed. “Yeah, a Royal one.” 

_Presence_

“Fuck!” you hissed in pain, not only from the burning but because you new injuries. You stroked your arm and ribs.

“Tss, and you're supposed to be a princess.” Said annoyed and playful voice behind you. A very tall man with black longer hair, came out from the cottage. Putting an old funny black hat on his head.

You snorted and turned to face him. “What will you do now, Kenny? Will you tell Rod I’m here?”

Kenny sat down on a chair, placed his long legs on the other, covering his face with his hat. “Rod’s dead. I found his rotten corpse that day I picked you up. When you took his daughter, that fucker killed him in the instance. In the end, Reiss fell into some deep shits.”

You hummed and your eyes fell on the floor. “No shit. But still, what you are going to do? You were loyal to Rod and his crown.”

He laughed with his ringing voice. “Loyal? Tss, I was loyal to his brother, but he paid me well. And I liked our little encounters when he asked me to hunt you down.”

“Asshole, you always kicked my ass and left. How were you calling it again? An education?”

“You learned how to fight. See education. Last time we met you kicked my ass. And what now? Queen?”

“No thanks, Historia will be a good Queen.” You shook your head.

“She’s doesn’t have the balls. She’s soft.” He snorted and lifted his hat.

“Yeah, I know, but I thing she's exactly what this country needs right now. Soft and gentle ruler. She will learn it all in no time.”

“Tch, you're something else girl.” Kenny stood up and gave his hat on your head.

You grinned. “Do you want to know if your nephew is soft and gentle lover?”

He laughed even more loudly. “Levi? That little cheeky brat! Looks like he's fuck of a man, fucking a princess no less.”

You giggled, but sadden and stood up. “You should call him, or in your way kick his ass to let him know he has still a family left.”

Kenny took his coat, took his hat from you and walked to the car. “Tch, I won’t tell him a shit. In the end it could be my ass being kicked.”

“The only ass worth kicking is yours you little brat!” yelled a familiar voice.

Your eyes widen in shock, quickly turning around, behind Kenny, you saw Levi, walking closer. Your eyes full of tears now. He grabbed your collar and pulled your face closer. You waited a punch, slap, something. But he picked you by your butt, pinned you against the wall and kissed you fiercely. You moaned in the kiss, but pressed him away a little. Turning at Kenny.

“You bastard! You called him?” you asked angrily. He just smirked and opened the car door. “Kenny!” you ran to him.

“You were bitching around a lot about him. I called him. You said I should.” He sat in the car, you stopped him before he closed the door.

“Thank you. For everything.” You smiled sweetly at him and then ran back to Levi, hugging him tightly.

Levi and Kenny just exchanged glances and Kenny drove away, leaving you two alone.

“Now I’m going to lock you here and tie you to the bed.” Said Levi and grabbed you, carrying you in the bedroom. Then threw you on the bed and pinned your hands above your head. Kissing you furiously and hungrily. You felt his knee pressing against your heat between your legs.

Moaning you gasped. “You're not angry?”

“Of course I’m. But I love you, and you're with me now.” He nibbled your ear and licked behind your ear shell, grinning when he heard you inhale sharply. “Now, I’m going to punish you.” Turning you around on your stomach.

He grabbed his belt and took it off, wrapped it around your wrists and smiled. You were lying on your face and chest now, breathing faster with anticipation. Levi lifted your butt and opened your trousers, taking them down with your underwear as well. He squeezed your hips and spanked you. You gasped under the pain and pleasure. You were soaking wet now. Levi turned you and started to unbutton your shirt, freeing your full breasts immediately sucking on them. Kneading and massaging your breast and body. Slowly kissing his way down, on your flat slim stomach, waist and your thighs.

You were moaning under his touch and kisses. Your clit was throbbing with need, you started to be impatient. He was now kissing your inner thighs but every time he was close to your heat, he pulled away and kissed different place. You were eager and needy, more than ever.

You whined loudly. “Levi! Please.” You were shaking now.

“How badly you want me?” he asked, grinning.

“So much! Please stop teasing me!” you screamed. He leaned down and sucked your clit hungrily. “Yes!” you yelped and moaned.

You were so sensitive, after few seconds you felt your orgasm building up and hitting you, but Levi pulled away again. “NO! Come back here.” you cried.

He smirked and took off his shirt, playfully slowly for you. You had to bit your lips to endure it. You wanted to tear the belt and fuck him senseless. You growled and whined, when he was taking his trousers off, then his boxers. You saw how hard and ready he was, you wanted him inside, you felt your walls got even wetter now.

Levi took his time taking his clothes off, watching you twitch and whine in desperation. He wanted to fuck you mercilessly, make you scream for him, scream his name. But he also wanted you to beg. His member was painfully demanding his attention and when he saw your face, after taking the last piece of clothes off him, he was satisfied.

He took a protection from his pocket and slowly placed in on. Then grabbed your legs and positioned himself between. Slowly inch by inch, entering you.

“Levi. Please, I beg you. This is torture.” You whined and looked at him with a plea in your eyes. He leaned down to kiss you, then he slammed inside you. Picking fast and steady pace. Fucking you hard. You were melting under him, it felt so good. So good. You never wanted to stop feeling like this. Few more thrusts and you were screaming in pleasure, calling his name, sending Levi over the edge as well. Levi pushed inside you one last time, letting his own pleasurable release wash him.

Panting he hugged you and took his belt of your wrists. You hugged him too and cuddled against him. He lay you on his chest, covering your tired bodies.

“You scared me to death! I thought I really lost you.” He held you close, hands trembling.

You felt your tears falling again from your eyes. You knew you hurt him, but you just wanted to protect him. You loved him after all.

“Forgive me. But I had to. I love you and I can’t lose you, that’s why I did what I did.” You closed your eyes, sobbing.

Levi cupped your cheeks and forced you to look at him. “I love you too. But you should say something. We all were destroyed when we saw the restaurant in flames. Erwin, Hange younger Scouts, all of us.”

“Where are the others?” you asked.

“They're dealing with the remaining members of Zeke’s group. Erwin is taking care of the Royal guards. Historia agreed to your plan to let us be the Royal guards. Bertolt and Annie helped us when they heard Zeke was dead. Annie’s father was held captive so Annie had to help him, Bertolt just accompanied Annie. Reiner is also cooperating. We will send them back to Marley soon.”

“So, it’s over now.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Good.” You sighed with relief. “When you have to go back?” you asked sadly.

“Soon, but I can stay for a few days. Besides, you're going with me.” He said hugging you.

You looked away for a moment. “I don’t know Levi…” But he stopped you with a kiss.

“It was a command you idiot. I’m not leaving without you. Future Queen is counting on you and Erwin is waiting. All the Scouts are waiting for you to come back.”

You started to cry again. You were running for so long, that you don’t know what to do with your life now. You were free now. You can do whatever you want. You can love freely. 

You took Levi’s belt and pulled him to sit, tied his hands behind his back and sat on his lap, kissing his neck and ear.

“Now you will be the one begging.” You whispered in his ear.

_One year later_

You were exhausted, the only think you wanted right now, was warm bath and soft bed. Historia was finally announced to the public as a Queen of the country, coronated and ruling these few months now. Everything was good, neighbourhood countries were happy, you were happy, everyone was happy. Now you were finally returning from Marley as an ambassador. After long four months you were able to agree on some peaceful solution together. Marley was a huge country, demanding access to your mineral resources.

You were pissed not only because of the mess Zeke made years ago, but also on the incapable government Marley had. You were supposed to be there only for a week, but you had to stay for three.

But finally, you were back home. There was a suspicious silence inside the villa. For a while you thought no one was at home, but you finally found them grilling in the back of the house.

Levi noticed you and ran to hug you. Kissing your face all over. “Love, your finally back.”

“Yes! Finally. I will just sit on my butt now, doing nothing.” You hugged him and walked closer to meet the others.

You hugged Erwin and kissed his cheek. “Hello brother. Nice apron.” You pointed and laughed.

Erwin kissed your head and hugged you as well. “You look tired. Food will be ready soon, go rest for a while.”

“It’s fine I’m tired but I want to be here with you all.” You smiled and looked around. Sasha and Connie were sitting behind the table, playing cards. Mike and Nanaba were throwing sticks for Lewry to fetch it. “Where is the rest? And Hange?”

“Armin, Mikasa and Eren are with Historia. Jean, Marco and Nifa are working outside and some other members are in different base.” Erwin took down the apron, and closed the grill lid. “And Hange should be home soon.” 

You sat on Levi’s lap and ate some vegetable from the bowls on the table.

“The construction company has been productive when you were gone, our new house will be finished in a few weeks. You can start to pick up the furniture you want.” Levi kissed you while showing you the progress on his phone.

You squeaked. “Hurray! I can’t wait for that.” Kissing him back, jumping a little on his lap.

Hange suddenly rushed in. She threw her open bag on you and in a hurry jumped into Erwin’s hug, wrapping her legs around his waist, crying? Erwin was confused. Like the rest of you.

What? Something happened? You looked inside her bag and took out protruding sheet of paper. Gynaecology? Oh my God! You stood up with a start.

“Oh my God! I’m going to be an aunt!” you yelped out loud. Looking at the paper, all tests positive, pregnant for two months now. You handed the paper to Levi. He took it and smiled.

When Erwin heard your surprised yelp and what you said. He froze. Hange was pregnant. He's going to be a father. He let Hange on the ground and knelt in front of her, hugging her around her stomach. Nuzzling against her belly. Smiling widely.

You all cheered up and Levi kissed you on the lips, stroking your stomach. You smiled.

When you were sitting and eating you realised something.

“Wait, you're not even married.” You looked at them. Throwing daggers with your eyes. “Brother, I think you mistaken the order of some steps here.” You frowned.

Erwin just laughed, pulled Hange onto his lap and hugged her tightly, stroking her belly.

You all were smiling happily. Enjoying the moments together. And when you and Levi went to sleep that night, you felt complete. Growing family and love around. That was everything you wanted, see people around you happy and be happy with them.

Cuddling against Levi’s chest, you giggled.

“I love you so much.” You kissed him.

“I love you more.” He kissed you back.

And you feel asleep comfortably in each other’s arms.

THE END


End file.
